


Crimson Strike Story Two of the G. I. Joes

by zack_M83



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: The Joes are trying to find Cobra, but tragedy strikes and some of the Joes find themselves trapped while one of their own is captured by the enemy.Cobra gains momentum with the help of Tomax and Xamot. Soon Cobra Commander's plans will come to fruition and he will crush the Joes once and for all!





	Crimson Strike Story Two of the G. I. Joes

-{1}-

 

            Zartan walked into the security office. The security guard walked over, stopping him. “Coming back in, sir?” He noted the officer’s hand wasn’t on his gun.

            “Forgot something,” Zartan eyed the guard to see if he’s say anything, but the worker stepped away from the retinal scanner, giving him free access.

            Without delay, Zartan stepped forward and placed his cheek on the rest. He forced his eye to remain open despite the soft glow that passed over it. As uncomfortable as it was, he knew he could get passed this security measure. This was the third day of his attempt.

            A click sounded, and the door opened. With a smile, the next guard buzzed him in. Not wanting to linger, Zartan hurried inside the room and passed through to the next corridor. Save for an occasional worker that was leaving for the night, no one graced the off-white hall with marble flooring. An occasional painting decorated the length of the hallway. No doubt some higher up’s attempt to provide a friendly atmosphere to the bleak building.

            Zartan wondered how Cobra Commander had learned of this place. By all rights it didn’t exist, but with Cobra’s resources, they had not only found the building, they had also found a way in. The experiment that Doctor Mindbender did to him allowed him to change his composition to whoever he had scanned on the device. All he had to do was get within a foot of his victim and the scanner would photograph the person and the image circlet would duplicate their image.

            Up ahead Zartan saw an empty station where a computer was waiting to be turned off. He glanced around to see if anyone was nearby and hurried over to the station when he saw the way was clear.

            Zartan set his briefcase down. He didn’t need what was inside to go off… yet. At the computer, he accessed the browser, and did searches in the files. He typed in the name Duke, and Scarlet, but the names yielded nothing. This was the third day he had entered the building and he’d expected someone to stop and question him. It was paramount for someone to try. Fighting the feeling he was nothing more than bait, he typed in a few more key words.

            “They should be on to me by now.” This was the U.S. government! Why were they not making a move on him, unless… Zartan cursed. Realizing his error, he stepped away from the computer. He needed to get out of here if he was right. Grabbing his briefcase, he hurried back the way he’d come.

            “Have a good night, sir,” the guard said as he passed him by.

            “You too,” Zartan said as he slipped outside. Glad to be out of the building. 

            As soon as he was out of the building, he noted a pair of joggers as they passed by. They both had sidearm holsters hidden at their shoulders. If he hadn’t known what to look for he wouldn’t have noticed the weapons. He tried to keep calm and went a different direction. A few steps away he saw a man talking on a phone. He was leaning against a pole, paying no attention to him, it appeared.

            _Three undercover officers. Where there are three, there will be more._

            Zartan stopped and knelt to tie his shoe. As he did, he tapped his com-link. “Monkeywrench, I need the distraction you set up. The feds are about to make their move on me.”

            “One distraction, coming up. Make sure you keep to the right,” Monkeywrench said.

            “What?” Before Zartan got the answer, twin explosions went off a dozen parking places away. The concussions knocked him into a nearby car. With a hiss of pain, Zartan pulled off his suit jacket, tie, and shirt. Underneath, he wore an exercise t-shirt. He pulled off his pants, revealing workout shorts. Kicking off his dress shoes, he tossed all the clothes inside the exercise bag. Opening his briefcase, he pulled out his sneakers and sidearm. He activated the image circlet, changing his appearance to a man in his thirties. He placed the exercise bag in the case, activated a sequence of buttons, then slid the case under another vehicle, where it burst into flames.

            Zartan stood and saw the three undercover officer police helping the injured. He turned and ran through a nearby ally. Looking behind him, he was pleased he had no one following him. Another explosion ripped through the area where he had been.

            With a smile, Zartan took a right, jogged a block, and then took a left. At the prearranged spot, Torch and Buzzer waited with Monkeywrench.

            “Next time be better at telling me where to go, I almost got caught up in the blast!”

            “I said ‘keep to the right’,” Monkeywrench said.

            “I’m lucky to be alive! If not for the cars that blocked most of the blast, it would have killed me.”

            “Sorry, Boss,” Monkeywrench said.

            Dropping the issue, Zartan walked over to his motorbike, pulled out a pair of blue jeans and boots. After dressing, he tapped the circlet, and tied a bandana around his gray hair. Adding a leather vest, he saddled his bike and started the engine. As he got ready to leave, he opened his phone and punched in the code. Back at their hideout their extra gear would be destroyed. It was better to be safe than caught if the feds had followed him there.

            “Let’s ride!” After two miles they stopped and pulled into a secret tunnel that led to a different cache of supplies. While the group was seeing to filling their bellies, Zartan walked into the back chamber. There a phone was plugged up to a portable charger.

            Zartan picked up the phone and typed in the security code. After a few moments, Cobra Commander appeared on the screen. “I have baited the hook, Commander.”

            “Excellent, I will notify Tomax about the development so he has his mole ready for the next leg of this mission.”

            “What do you want me to do in the meantime while I wait for Tomax to contact me?” Zartan asked.

            “Remain underground. We dare not risk anything yet,” the Commander said.

*      *      *

          Clayton sat the manila folder on his desk and emptied the contents. Every day for the last eight months he had done this, hoping to find something he missed. He reread the report of the Uncanian bunkers, his own report, and those of his officers during the Iceland encounter, and Duke’s encounter with Cobra at the North Pole. Despite his daily routine, he found nothing.

            In frustration, Hawk got up and walked to the map beside his desk. This too did nothing to help him uncover details concerning Cobra. They had been on three separate continents, and there was no telling where they were now. All he had was pictures and a few scraps of where they had been, but not a shred of insight where they were now.

            The phone rang.

            With a grunt, Hawk walked over to his desk and answered the phone. “Yeah?”

            “Major,” his secretary said. “Your 9 am meeting is here.”

            Sighing, Hawk tried to rein in his frustration. “Send him in.”

            Mainframe walked in. His dark hair was cut short, and he wore his military clothes. Taking a seat, he opened his envelope. “Sir, I brought the images of the test regarding the new bullets we purchased from M.A.R.S., and I believe you’ll agree from the images that the tests have exceeded expectations.”

            Clayton picked up the pictures. “What did you test them on?”

            “I cobbled together some of those robots from the North Pole battle and I used them for target practice.”

            “Do you still have a few dummies to test on?” He looked at each picture.

            Mainframe nodded. “Of course, Sir.”

            “Then I want to see the test first hand,” Hawk said. Tossing the pictures on his desk, he then put on his jacket and they left his office. Outside, the sun almost blinded him. He had been staying indoors too much lately. After his eyes adjusted to the sun light, he walked to the building. Going to the false wall, he activated the scanner and the wall slid away, revealing the lift that went to the lower levels.

            The first level down had been enlarged and converted into an underground firing range. As they stepped out of the lift, both soldiers grabbed ear protection and walked over to a vacant stall. At the computer, Mainframe accessed the options of what they’d shoot. A motorized arm deposited a tangle of pieces. From here Hawk thought he recognized an arm and torso of one robot.

            Mainframe handed him a customized gun. “The barrel has been adjusted to fit the new rounds.”

            Hawk took the gun, examined the wider barrel, and then pulled out the clip. There were half a dozen of the small metal bullets. Taking one out, he studied it. A glowing blue substance filled the bullet. Replacing the bullet, he put the clip back into the weapon. “Clear,” he shouted.

            With a  _thump_ , the bullet shot from the sidearm. The bullet struck the robot and exploded. Mainframe had the arm bring the ruined target up.

            Hawk smiled at the destroyed robot. “Next time Cobra shows their slithering face we’ll show them how much the Joes have grown. How many of these rounds do we have?”

            “Forty thousand rounds. We must be smart and pack both types of rounds on us,” Mainframe said.

            “What sort of damage do these rounds do if they hit a person?” Hawk asked.

            Mainframe shook his head. “I would imagine you wouldn’t want to trade places with them for any amount of money in the world. They’d likely be blown to kingdom come.”

            Hawk nodded. “Give out five thousand rounds so each soldier can have a couple to get familiar with. The rest will be distributed when we’re on mission. What happened to the M.A.R.S. weapons?”

            “We sent them to another military outpost like you asked,” Mainframe said.

            “Good, that will be all, Mainframe.” Those orders hadn’t been his but General Flagg’s. Although Hawk didn’t understand the general’s orders he had been a soldier long enough not to debate the issue.

            Alone, Hawk walked through the Pit. Of his four hundred soldiers, everyone was working hard to be ready for Cobra’s next strike. If only they would make a move the Joes could act upon. He hated the wait, but as of now there was still no way to find them yet. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{2}-

 

            Beach Head returned from his afternoon run just as everyone else was settling down to chow. He had already had his lunch and ran ten miles. He had ingrained these habits in his everyday routine, knowing it would condition him to excel when others fell by the wayside.

            Grabbing a quick shower, he dressed and returned to the mess hall. Everyone was eating, even his unit. Seeing they weren’t available for training, he changed his mind of what he’d do. The pool tables called to him, reminding him of his years playing in the bars while his parents drank. Ignoring the game, he walked outside and saw the Major’s office. Going inside the building, the secretary was at dinner.

            Knocking on the door, he entered when the major gave him clearance. “Sir,” he took in the man who wore dark brown camo pants, and light brown tee-shirt. Apparently, the major had been working out. Aside from practice and working out, there wasn’t much a soldier could do.

            “What is it, Beach Head?”

            “I was just wondering when I’ll be given a shot at Cobra. Aside from the action in Iceland, which that wasn’t much, I haven’t faced the enemy.”

            The major nodded. “I understand, but most of our men haven’t faced Cobra either. We are still trying to figure out how to find them.”

            “I know, but I would like to volunteer to lead the next mission, sir.” He didn’t say this, but he wanted to make up for not having faith in the leadership’s ability all those months ago. Cobra had been a joke to him before the Iceland mission. Now he understood the threat and why he big dogs had created the Joes.

            “I will keep you in mind, but it depends on the area of expertise. I know how qualified you are, and if it lines up, I’ll have you on a mission,” Hawk said.

            “Thank you, sir. That is all I ask.”

            “Have you tried the new ammo?” Hawk asked.

            “Yes sir, and I made sure all those greenshirts have had their hands on them. The bullets are easy to use and don’t require too much compensation. The biggest issue I see is using the wrong ammo in battle.”

            “What do you mean?” Hawk asked.

            “Well, in the middle of a fight, a soldier will not have time to switch out bullets… at least not easily.” Beach Head mimicked having his sidearm drawn. “If I’m firing at Cobra soldiers and they send those robots out, I’d have to find cover and make the switch. Doing that could cause a risk.”

            “A good point. Perhaps I should do away with the traditional bullets and just have these new armaments,” Hawk said.

            “Perhaps, but I imagine the price tag on them is expensive. I’m sure the higher ups—”

            The phone rang. Hawk answered it while Beach Head took a seat. “What’s happened?”

            Beach Head sat in silence as Major Hawk was getting details concerning some occurrence. Could this be Cobra? The soldier leaned forward eagerly waiting to get the details. When Hawk hung up the phone, it took all his self-control to not pounce on the major. 

            The major looked at him. “We have possible Cobra activity in the Capitol. Someone was trying to access secret information, typing in the name Duke and Scarlet along with special units and black ops.”

            “Sounds like Cobra’s got information on us. How is that possible?” Beach Head asked.

            “Megan. If I remember she accepted help from the FBI. I bet she slipped up and mentioned our names to someone and now Cobra has two of our soldier’s names,” Hawk said. “It was Scarlet and Duke that had visited her in the hospital.”

            “Or she was on Cobra’s side from the beginning and then handed over the information to Cobra the first chance she got,” Beach Head said.

            That didn’t fit with what Hawk understood of the woman, but he could be wrong. “I suppose it’s possible. Either way, I’m going there personally and seeing to some details.”

            “Sir, let me and a few of my guys come with you.”

            “All right. Select two men to come with us, but only that,” Hawk said. “Be in civilian dress in an hour.”

            Beach Head saluted, then hurried to the mess hall where his squad was lounging about. “Spirit and Recondo, we are moving out, and heading to the Capitol. Gather your things and be ready to head out in civilian dress.”

            “On it,” Spirit said. The Native American got up along with the stalky Recondo. The three soldiers hurried to their barracks, and they reached under their cots grabbing the away bags they always had at the ready. After each changed into their civilian clothes, they left the building.

            Going to the hanger bay, they found Wild Bill working on his custom helicopter. Currently, it was a hunk of junk that didn’t even start, but if given the time, the mechanic would have the chopper running and would be state-of the-art when finished.

            The major showed up a minute later. “Wild Bill, we need a ride to the airport.”

            The mechanic appeared from behind the engine. Beach Head studied the red headed soldier who was in his mid-thirties. He wore a blue and orange mechanic suit. “Sure thing boys. Let me do the paper work and make the calls. We can’t just go prancing about without permission.”  

            The calls took an hour to get through and then Wild Bill flew them to the local airway where the group took a plane to outside D.C. Special military passes got them in the plane without their bags being checked. Hawk and the group then boarded a subway train that took them the rest of the way to D.C. By noontime the following day, they had reached the capital. Stopping at a hotel, they changed into more formal attire befitting military men.

            When they had reached the main office, it was clear from the yellow crime scene tape something big had happened right outside the main office. Going inside, the four men had to scan their eyes in the retinal scanner.

            Inside the building, they were escorted into one office. The four men sat down, with General Flagg joining them a few minutes later. The old soldier was in his mid-sixties and dressed in former attire befitting men who hadn’t seen combat in a long time.

            Two more men, dressed in expensive black suits entered carrying a small tablet. One had a shaved head, while the other’s dark hair was slicked back by hair products.

            “Good afternoon, gentlemen,” the general said, “This is Steven and Hank of the Secret Service. They wanted you to see what you thought of all this.” The general gestured with his hand to the tablet.

            Hank opened the tablet and had something playing, enlarging the image, Hawk studied it. Beach Head leaned closer so he could see. “I see nothing that screams… terrorist.”

            “Each of these people that show back up after hours after they’ve supposedly went home for the day. With each return visit, there is at least one thing wrong. For instance, the last day when we intended to take the spy into custody, Mr. Grett left wearing a pale blue tie, but he returned wearing a green one instead,” Steven said. “Also his briefcase was different.”

            “Maybe whoever saw it thought it was blue, but it was actually green,” Spirit said as he studied the image. “Someone could always have multiple briefcases.”

            “We’ve studied each of the returns and the moment the people left. We’ve confirmed each of the variants to be accurate,” Steven said. “Three days in a row with these variants raises lots of questions.”

            “Let’s say for the moment that these variants are somehow explained away,” the major said. “What else have you done to verify this isn’t them?”

            Steven took back the tablet. “We’ve spoken with the people the following day and were asked about what they were looking for when they returned. All four claimed that they went home and never came back. We had their alibies confirmed.”

            “How was this man able to access the files? Aren’t they on a secure server?” Recondo asked.

            “Yes, well,” Hank adjusted his glasses. “We allowed this spy to use the search engine so we could find out what he was attempting to research. This is how we could notify the general about a spy looking into his forces.”

            “You were using us as bait?” Spirit asked.

            Hank nodded. “In his attempt to learn from us we were learning from him you could say. The day we were going to make our move, they must have figured out we were on to them, because there were two explosions as our men were setting up a sting. After the dust was cleared, the spy was gone.”

            “This man might be a master of disguise, but espionage in high security places isn’t his strong point.” Spirit pointed to the tablet, “He accessed the same computer four different times, how could someone be that skilled, and yet make such green mistakes as that?”

            “Unless he was attempting to fake his ignorance, in hopes of someone doing the dirty work for him,” Beach Head said.

            “Explain what you mean,” Hank demanded.

            “Well, what if this man was pretending to be ignorant that way it lulled you into calling the general in? He then called us in,” Beach Head said. “A spy won’t go through all the trouble of creating an exact duplicate and then miss important details every time, unless it was on purpose.”

            Recondo leaned forward. “So by us coming here this group has potentially identified us.”

            The general dismissed their worries with a quick gesture. “Stop that thinking, Soldiers, this is the Capitol. Now, do we have any idea their numbers?”

            Beach Head stared at the general for a moment. How could he be so naïve?

            Steven shook his head. “Nothing was uncovered except bomb fragments from the explosion outside. We’re looking into the composition of the bomb, but as of now we don’t have any information.”

            “Are there any vacant buildings close to the area that have a view of this building’s entrance?” Spirit asked. “Perhaps someone is watching from the outside.”

            “The Government invests hundreds of thousands of dollars to ensure there are no vantage points accessible to the public. We have people who own shops, and tourist stands are always on the lookout for people that don’t fit in. They would notice anyone who was different from usual,” Steven said.

            It was clear they had been set up. That was the only logical explanation. Someone was watching these events unfold. There were dozens of questions going through Beach Head’s mind, but none of them could settle on anything definite.

“Thank you, General Flagg for your time,” Hawk said. “If you excuse us we have to report in.”

The old general nodded. “Very well. Tell the others to stay sharp.”

            Was that a code? Maybe the general wasn’t as ignorant as he let on.

-{3}-

 

            Hawk sat in the hotel room, next to the bed as he thought of today’s events. A knock came to his door. Pulling out his small arm, he walked to the door and knocked three times. The knock back was twice, just as they had discussed. Opening the door, Beach Head came in. Ten minutes later, Recondo came in and they repeated this process until all the men were in the major’s room. There was an order to how they would come in, and each man was to give a special word that the others didn’t know, all precautionary measures to ensure a master of disguise hadn’t slipped in.

            “Well, this is just great,” Beach Head said in frustration. He ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. “With someone watching us there is no telling if they have marked us with a bug or transceiver that could carry a signal to Cobra and they learn where our base is.”

            “I am surprised the general didn’t catch on to the threat,” Spirit said. He said from the window.

            Hawk sighed. “I think I understand what he’s doing. He’s trying to keep us from chasing after our own shadows. With no proof we have no lead to follow.”

            Beach Head drummed his fingers on the table. “So what do we do, Major?”

            “I’ve already been working on a plan. I will make sure everything is in place. Just be patient and trust me,” Hawk said.

            “And if someone takes your place, and it turns out we are the only ones left?” Beach Head asked. The soldier did have a point.

            “Like I said I have a plan coming together. Give me until seventeen hundred hours to put it in place and we’ll figure out our next step. Return in the same order you did.”

            The soldiers agreed and departed without further word. This had been a big mistake. He’d been too eager to find Cobra. They couldn’t continue to make poor decisions like this. Punching the bed in frustration, Hawk couldn’t believe he had done something as foolish as this!

            Sighing, Hawk opened his travel case, and removed a package. As the protocol, if someone had identified a team of Joes the party that was out would communicate delicate details through the mail least someone duplicate or hack their phones as well. He’d have to tread carefully.

            Going down to the front desk, he went out the door, and walked to the nearest mailbox. Hawk lifted the drawer and dropped the packages in the mail. Going back to the room, he found everything as he had left it, and within the next twenty minutes Beach Head arrived. At least the sergeant stood out. If the soldier ever stopped grumbling, then Hawk would know the spy had replaced him.

*      *      *

            Zartan sat in the truck outside the building. He saw the four men Hank had told him about. Although they hadn’t been identified yet, it was only a time before their CIA operatives had the information. There should be five. The mark wasn’t among them. He’d have to wait instead of abducting them all at once.

            “Crimson Guard Hank, what is the position of the mark?” Zartan asked into the com-link.

            “General Flagg is having another meeting with a few key officials. He will come out soon,” Hank said.

            “Very good. Keep to the plan even though we can’t get the others. The general must be captured no matter what. If we mess this up there will not be a second chance.”

            “Roger,” the com-link echoed.

            Zartan sat and waited. In the back of the truck, five Crimson Guards were locked and loaded. The guards were dressed in red uniforms with a white Cobra symbol on their chests. Their faces were hidden by red and black face guards with voice distorters built in so their voices couldn’t be recognized. It was hard to believe that when these men weren’t on active duty they were lawyers, bankers, and other positions of the same caliber. Yet, the way they carried themselves proved they were soldiers.

            At last he saw the man whom he was waiting for. “Package is on the move,” Zartan said.

            As planned, Crimson Guard Hank, rushed out claiming that he had uncovered who was the secret operative. In his pocket, he had a list of false informants, all regular people who had no ties to Cobra, but when Zartan abducted both men, that file would be left behind.

            “Now, move!”

            The driver sped the truck around the corner and cut off the two men. Both with shocked looks on their faces as the van stopped and the Crimson Guards jumped out. They took both, and as they sped away, the general was blind folded. Hank put on his uniform, as the unit officer, he also had a black bulletproof vest, whereas the regulars wore red.

            Only when he had his mask on did he speak. “Welcome, General, to the first day of your imprisonment!” The deep voice laughed.

            In the next state over, the truck went into the designated parking deck. Two black hummers were waiting. As the two other vehicles were loaded, a crew of regular dressed men, all Cobra soldiers, loaded merchandise into the large van, as Crimson Guard Hank tosses the drugged general into the back of the second hummer. 

            As Zartan got in his hummer, one of the civilian dressed Crimson Guards brought out a special hose and sprayed the van. The paint melted, revealing a different commercial moving van. For the finishing touches, they replaced the tag with one that matched the moving van. The three vehicles left the deck going different directions. They would meet up a hundred miles away at the twin’s base.

 

            The large building didn’t scream terrorist organization. If anything, it seemed like an honest, successful business. It was a modern building at least twenty stories tall. Tomax and Xamot had a talent with providing a false front. Zartan smiled at the irony. The twins were lawyers, and had figured out a way to fund not just their own organization that had joined Cobra, but Cobra as well.

            As Cobra had expanded, there had always been the risk of discovery, but the things the twins had pulled off were making parts of Cobra into a legitimate corporation. The black market was only functioning now in providing them with arms and ammo. Who would have thought the fledgling group he had joined such a short time ago would grow into this!

            “Red unit one this red unit two, do you copy? Roger that, lights out on the cameras as we pull in.” The three vans they had moved into when they reached the city pulled into the parking deck. At this time of the night, the building appeared to be empty.

            “All right,” Hank said. “Everyone out double time, we have a thirty minute gap and that’s it.”

            The men, supporting the drugged general, hurried out of the van and raced through the doors. Inside, four security guards in gray security uniforms, waited by the door. At the wall a secret elevator door opened. In two trips the men were out of the main lobby.

            When the elevator doors opened, the sight was unbelievable. Huge Cobra flags draped down around the spacious room. As they passed by a few quarters, Zartan noticed in one that squads of fighters were practicing hand to hand combat. In another side room, there was silencing foam and a few Crimson Guards were _shooting_. Going up the stairs, showed an actual hanger bay. A dozen small one man rocket vehicles with domed, bulletproof protection were lined in rows. They were painted white and silver with a red hooded cobra in the front.

            “Ah, I see you have noticed the Cobra Flight Pods,” A man said. He was dressed in a dark red battle-suit that was trimmed in silver with a silver shoulder guard and matching knee-high boots. Zartan had seen the man before, but dressed in a suit and tie. “Ah, Xamot.”

            “Tomax, my brother hasn’t made it back yet from the west coast rally of our guards.”

            “I have delivered the package like I was ordered,” Zartan said.

            “I have received the report from the unit captain outside the Capitol regarding the events. We will take the general to another location by the end of the night.”

             Tomax handed Zartan a folder. “Cobra Commander has sent new orders for you and your Dreadnoks.” 

            Opening the file, Zartan read his orders. “What about security if something goes wrong? I would like a few of your soldiers as insurance. One thing I’ve learned is my men blunder about too much. I’ll keep them out of this unless I absolutely have to.”

            “I’ll see what I can do. We’ll give a few B.A.T.s  to you as well.”

            Zartan nodded, “A unit of your Crimson Guards, a dozen or so B.A.T.s will at least make this decoy seem more believable.”

            “Perhaps... we could spare a few of these pods as well. I will see to it.” 

*      *      *

            Hawk sat in his room, finishing his bit of the continental breakfast and drinking his coffee when a knock came to his door. Grabbing his sidearm, he went to the entry. “Who is it?”

            “Special Agent Steven. We met yesterday.”

            Hawk pulled back the hammer with his thumb. “I’m not opening the door. So whatever you’ve got to say best you say it.”

            “In the hallway? Where people can hear?”

            “That’s right. Don’t like it, too bad,” Hawk said.

            The agent was silent for a moment. “All right, fine. Yesterday afternoon when the general was leaving someone abducted him and special agent Hank.”

            Hawk almost opened the door, but decided against it. If this was a trap, he wouldn’t spring it. “How do I know you’re telling me the truth?”

            “I’ve got a package. One of our undercover tourist guides got images of the abductions with his smart phone. I printed them out for you, and I also found a few documents that Hank had dropped. They’re in this envelop that I have in my hand.”

            “Slide it underneath the door.” The brown envelop appeared. With his foot, Hawk pushed it further inside his room. “I’ve got it. You best head back. Make sure you tell the higher ups they need to tighten security in the area if spies are running around, setting bombs off and abducting people.”

            “Understood. Good luck finding whoever did this,” the secret service officer said then walked away.

            Hawk stepped away from the door, easing the hammer forward on his gun. For a while he stared at the envelop. Finally, he reached down and opened it. He sat the four enlarged pictures on the table with his remnants of breakfast. He’d never seen these fighters before, but the white hooded cobra on their chest made it clear who’d abducted the general. Hawk replaced the images in the envelop and waited for the others.

            When everyone was there after waiting for proper codes they all sat at the table. “Yesterday, Cobra abducted General Flagg in broad daylight in front of the security offices. Cobra took him.” Pulling out the pictures, he showed them to each of his unit members.

            “We were so worried about of cover being blown we didn’t consider the possibility we weren’t their target,” Spirit said. “Or at least there might be more to their mission besides learning who we are.”

            “What has me concerned is there is no noise about any of this,” Beach Head said. “I’ve been watching the news now and there has been nothing mentioned about a bombing, and now the secret service just loses one of their own and they drop it off at our feet for us to deal with it. It seems strange if you ask me.”

            “This isn’t the first time we’ve been given a free rein in home soil. Remember the briefing about Duke and his unit? Local police acted like they weren’t there,” Spirit said.

            “Acting like we’re not there is something different from being handed a case concerning some of their own personnel being taken and letting us figure it out.”

            “Beach Head’s got a point,” Recondo said.

            “Cobra is G.I. Joes’ case. The feds are good at passing the buck to the next guy so they’ll let us have this,” Hawk said. “And a media silence isn’t so out there. I’m sure the news groups are being ordered to keep their mouths shut on this one.”

            “So what are we going to do regarding all of this?” Beach Head asked. He picked up a list. “I’m no expert but I’d bet my year’s pension that this list is junk. No doubt this just happened to be dropped during the abduction.”

            Hawk had been thinking the same thing. “Still it needs to be checked out.” Hawk picked up his phone and punched in the phone number. “Mainframe, Tango Alpha.” Hanging up the phone, he waited until the call was returned. “Duke, I want Mainframe to look up information about,” he lifted the secret services file, “A Hank Putnam he’s a secret service officer that was abducted. Give me everything you can find. Also I’m sending a picture of a list for Mainframe to check out.”

            “Roger that,” Duke hung up the phone.

            Twenty minutes later a text came through, “ _Mainframe said there is no information on Hank Putnam_.”

            Spirit walked over to the window. “Looking out the window might not be the wisest thing to do right now,” Hawk said snapping pictures of the list to send to Mainframe.  

“True, but I’ve confirmed something. We’re being watched. I see two men talking on the bench. This is the second day I’ve chanced a look and found them in front of our hotel.”

            “Wonderful, now we must shake off our pursuers before we can chase after the general,” Beach Head said.

            “Protocol says we sit here until our relief shows up. We’re not moving until that happens,” Hawk said. “With this being Cobra, we can’t act rashly or sloppy. We follow protocol.”

            “Even if the General get’s killed?” Recondo asked.

            “He was the one who set it up. He’ll know we’re not pursuing them yet.” Hawk stepped close to the window. Two men were sitting by the entrance. “You say you’ve seen them already?”

            “Yesterday. After we came back from dinner. I dropped something to test them. Later in the day I went outside looking for the piece of paper I dropped and it was gone,” Spirit said.

            “That was dangerous, going out there by yourself. Don’t do it again,” Hawk said.

            “I won’t, but it served its purpose. We have people watching us.” Spirit stepped away from the window. 

            Hawk looked at the three other men. “From here on out we don’t leave this room unless someone goes with them. We can’t afford this master of disguise impersonating one of us.”

            “All right,” Beach Head folded his arms. “What sort of time frame are we looking at before we except to have Joes show up?”

            “Duke will have to go through the proper clearance to deploy in the states,” Hawk considered not telling Beach Head, but figured it was better to get it over with. “If we’re lucky five days… if not ten to fifteen.”

            “Seriously?”

            “The big dogs don’t like us moving around too much, and they’ll drag their feet,” Hawk said.            

            “That’s stupid. Whoever took the general could be long gone by then,” Recondo said.

            Hawk looked at each of his soldiers. “Complaining about it won’t fix anything. We have to endure.”

            “Well, let’s call for some takeout or something... I’m starving,” Spirit said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{4}-

 

            The phone rang. Xamot walked over and answered it. “Hello.”

            “Sir, you wanted me to contact you whenever it appeared the miners would strike a rich deposit. We’re close. The last two days the mine has harvested several large rough diamonds. All the conditions are there for this being a very large haul.”

            “Perfect. I’ll be there shortly. I will notify you when I’m in Africa so you can schedule a meeting with the owners.” Xamot hung up the phone and looked at his brother. “Looks like I need to check out the diamond mine.”

            “Cobra Commander will be pleased,” Tomax said. He walked over to the computer. After clearing the proper channels, the second in command of the Crimson Guard stepped back.

            On the screen a figure in a blue hood with a red hooded cobra appeared. “Report.”

            Xamot walked forward. “From one of my international Crimson Guards I’ve learned one of the diamond mines I’ve used some of Cobra’s capital to invest in is about to hit a large deposit. With your permission, I will investigate and report to you my findings.”

            “You will attend to the matter yourself?” Cobra Commander asked.

            “If I have your permission.”

            “Very well, I will supply you with a few units of Cobra Troopers.”

            He’d have two Crimson Guards with him since the Troopers were typically raw recruits. “Very well. Where will I pick them up at?”

            “I can have the Cobra Carrier in international waters outside of North Africa in four days. There you can pick up three units and a Viper Officer to be at your disposal.”

            “Four days will be more than enough time, Commander,” Xamot said.

            “Excellent, report once you have the mine secured.” The screen turned off.

            “He doesn’t trust the Crimson Guard,” Tomax said.

            Xamot looked at his brother. “Don’t be insulted, Brother. He has reason to be cautious. Remember Doctor Mindbender and his attempt to establish his own base without the Commander’s permission? It was to usurp his command. He is wise to be cautious.”

            “Perhaps, but I still don’t understand why he still uses him. I’d kill him and be done with it.”

            “He has uses and as soon as his usefulness is ended he’ll be taken care of,” Xamot said. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

            After a few calls, Xamot had his private jet set to take him and two Crimson Guards out to the meeting place. He accessed several screen shots of the international waters and found a suitable place to meet. He sent the photos over for the Commander to determine the meeting place. The following day, he got confirmation on the location and had his travel agent work out the details for the rest of the trip. The following day, the group departed.

As the jet flew, Xamot studied the endless stretch of the roiling dark sea. The azure sky was clear save for an occasional fluffy cloud. He hated traveling on planes, but it was the most convenient means to cross the sea, otherwise it would take longer on a boat and the commander was not one to waste time.

            His private flight attendant walked over with a tray. He waved her away, before she could offer an alcoholic beverage. One of his officers took a drink, sipping on it. Xamot leaned his chair back and tried to catch a few hours of sleep. It would be a fifteen hour flight to reach the rendezvous spot. 

 

            When they were a few hours away from their destination, Xamot’s personal phone rang. Knowing that only Cobra could have generated a signal to this phone in international waters, he opened the phone. “Yes, Commander?”

            “I have changed the meeting place. I will text you the coordinates,” the commander said.

            Annoyed, Xamot nodded. “Very well, Commander.”

            When the phone went off, Xamot walked up to the cockpit. He looked over to the third member of the crew who was monitoring their position. “I have a change in destination.” He handed over the phone when he received the text.

            The crew member did the calculations and looked at the log. “We’ll have enough fuel for it, but just barely,” the crewmember said.

            “Good,” Xamot said. Seeing the details taken care of, he returned to his chair. He understood the purpose for the switch up, but he wondered if it was necessary.

 

            When he spotted the Aircraft Carrier, he shook his head in wonder. It was a typical looking Carrier, save for the giant hooded cobra on the runway. Four large battle ships protected the huge vessel. From his view, he counted a dozen Hover Rattlers, F.A.N.G.s and a single Night Raven. A pair of soldiers stepped out with glowing rods, directing the pilots where to land.

            The jolt from the cable that kept the jet from going off into the sea almost made him sick. Comforting his stomach, he got up to exit the plane. “You’re with me,” Xamot said to the two Crimson Guards in civilian clothes.

            Stepping outside, a dozen Vipers stood at attention. These soldiers weren’t like the other soldiers he’d seen before. They wore gray battle suits accented in yellow. Their helmets were black with red mirror face guards. Xamot wondered where the commander was getting all these soldiers.

            A figure in a long trench coat stepped forward. Xamot had never seen the man before. The new arrival wore a black and yellow helmet. “Welcome to Carrier H.I.S.S. 001, I’m Copperhead. Cobra Commander has told me to give you a few soldiers.”

            Xamot regarded the group of Vipers. “I need them to look a bit less terrorist organization, and more like hired mercenaries.”

            “These aren’t your guards,” he tapped his helmet. “Ace, we’re ready for you and the Troopers.”

            After a few moments, thirteen soldiers came out of the lower levels. Each wore a brown battle suit, black gauntlets, and boots. They wore standard military helmets. The leader was a muscular soldier with short red hair and a bit of stubble on his jaw. The soldier and those behind him saluted Xamot. “My men and I are at your disposal, sir.”

            “Load up,” Xamot said as he pointed to the jet. The soldiers filed into his personal craft.

            “Cobra Commander falsified documents to show these soldiers to be a legitimate mercenary unit. Paperwork says you’ve hired them for protection while in Africa,” Copperhead said.

            Leave it to the Commander to think of everything. “Good. How long will it take to refuel my jet?”

            “Not long.” Copperhead pointed to the fuel drums, and the Vipers hooked up the tubes and pumps to refuel the jet. As the pumps engaged, the roar was deafening. “You should probably get back on your jet and wait it out! It’s not good to be exposed to the loud noises unless you’ve got mufflers.” The Cobra officer tapped his special helmet to emphasize his point.

            With a nod, Xamot walked back into his jet. Inside, the soldiers were already situated in the large hanger area. Seeing they were taken care of, he went back into the coach area. Sitting down in the comfortable chair, he took a glass of wine from the flight attendant.

 

            The jet landed at the airport. After customs, the group took several jeeps into the wilderness. Xamot followed the directions of his informant, keeping on safe roads. He’d rather not tempt the local warlords.

            Once they reached the diamond mine, Xamot was surprised by the size of the pit. He’d seen pictures before, but he hadn’t known the size of the production. Buildings dotted the area with electric fencing encircling the mine site. Razor wire curled at the top of the fence.

            At the entrance, guards held automatic rifles, preventing their entrance. “I am Charles Davidson. I am the CEO of Higher International Science Systems. I have a meeting with Andrew McDoven and Quil Williams about my investments.”

            The guard looked at a list and nodded. The four guards that had their weapons at the ready, lowered them and stepped away. Ace drove through the raised gate.

            One Trooper whistled. “Look at all the guard towers. How many do you think they have?”

            Ace looked about. “At leave two hundred guards. See those two buildings, they’re barracks.”

“It makes sense considering this is a diamond mine,” another Trooper said.

            As the convoy made their way through the mine grounds, Xamot saw the large hole went down several layers of earth. Dump trucks were coming up from the lower tiers. He glanced down to the bottom, but couldn’t discern anything due to the angle.

            The jeeps pulled into a gravel parking lot. Xamot stepped out of the jeep, Ace followed him with two other Troopers and the Crimson Guards. “The rest of you, watch over our things. I don’t want any nasty surprises,” Xamot said.

            The group walked into the building, and the secretary pointed him to the elevator that took them to a large room. Inside the meeting room, three men dressed in expensive suits awaited him. The Crimson Guard leader didn’t see any guards present, which would make matters easier.

            “Good morning, Charles,” Samuel said as he stood and shook his hand. The man had blond hair and wore a black suit with a red tie. “Did you have a pleasant trip?”

            “Good morning, Samuel. I did, thanks for asking.” Xamot walked over and greeted each of the men then sat at the table. “Thank you all for taking the time to meet with me. If we could begin the meeting, I’m eager to hear how my investment is being handled.”

            Andrew and Quil got up and explained how the mine was yielding better quality diamonds. By the end of the meeting, Xamot knew Cobra needed to possess the mine.

            Again, he glanced around the room to see if there were any security measures visible. Confirming that there was nothing, Xamot nodded to the undercover operative. He stood and turned away. “Yes, I believe this mine will do nicely.”

            Two small burps from a silenced side arm, and the bodies fell with a _thump_. Ace and the two Troopers jumped into action, pulling out their side arms. Trevor and Shawn stood ready, but knew Samuel to be one of their own. “Stand down. Samuel serves Cobra.” The Troopers glanced at each other and replaced their arms.

            Xamot glanced at the bodies. “It’s a shame that the rebels somehow slipped into the mine and killed them.”

            “A terrible shame,” Samuel said with a nod. “I must increase security measures now I’m the sole owner to the mine. It’s a good thing you brought more security with you.”

            “Do you have the paper work?” Xamot asked as he looked at the undercover Crimson Guard.

            Samuel lifted the brief case. “I do. I forged their signatures and filed the papers for Higher International Science Systems taking over the production.”

            “Excellent,” Xamot said. 

            “What of the bodies?” Ace asked. Xamot noted how the soldier could not hide his disgust.

            “I will take care of them,” Samuel said.

            “Good. Cobra has complete control of the mine now.” Xamot took out his phone and called the Commander. When the blue masked figure appeared, Xamot bowed his head. “The mine is yours, Commander.”

            “Excellent, Xamot. I expect the first shipment to begin as quickly as possible,” Cobra Commander said.

            “It will be taken care of.” He turned off his phone and tossed it on the desk. “Now, Samuel, since you have been a faithful member of my international cell, I feel it necessary to raise your rank. I name you unit leader of my African Unit. Trevor and Shawn will remain with you while I return to America.”

            “What are my orders besides maintaining the mine?” Samuel asked.

            “See about securing more rights to different mines. If we can gather more minerals and precious metals to export that will help our legitimate business portfolio.”

            “Of course, sir,” Samuel said.

            “What about us?” Ace asked. “My men have been placed here to aid whoever to secure the mine, but considering the small army that guards it already it would be redundant.”

            Xamot looked at Samuel. “What do you think, Samuel? You’ve been here long enough to know of the threats. What do you say?”

            “The western road is the fastest route to the sea,” Samuel said. “It is not safe.”

            Xamot looked at the unit captain. “There you have your orders. Take your Troopers and secure the road.” He tossed the leader a spare phone. “Get whatever you think you must secure the road. Also I want an escort back to the airport after the call is made. I’ve got places to go and people to meet.”

            “Understood.” Ace took the phone and lead his men through the doors to the elevator.

            Xamot looked out the window. “And just like that, Cobra has a foot hold in the diamond trade.”

      

-{5}-

 

            The hot sun beamed down on the cracked earth as the all-terrain jeep raced down the forgotten road. The heat was near to unbearable already and it was barely midday. It would take Ace months to get used to the extreme heat that griped these lands.

            The four Troopers that he had picked up after Xamot left were already complaining if low key. Going out alone to pick them up had been a premium opportunity to send word to General Flagg of Cobra’s latest move. Unfortunately, Ace hadn’t had the chance to read the general’s response yet. There always seemed to be someone close at hand, preventing him from checking for the general’s message.

            Ace was growing tired of being inside Cobra. He knew he what he was doing was a necessary job, but he loathed the fact he’d seen innocent men murdered and couldn’t do anything about it. He had had to fight himself to keep his cover when those men were murdered right in front of him.

            “Where is the base at, Captain?” one Trooper asked.

            “Just a few more miles ahead,” he said over his shoulder. “Hopefully we’ll get our gear I requested soon.”

            “Why is it taking so long?” another Trooper asked.

            Ace hated dealing with these green recruits. There were more Cobra Troopers than Vipers and when he had been promoted to Unit Captain, he’d been given a bunch of raw recruits instead of battle tested Vipers. Worse than anything else, they _believed_ in the Commander’s lies. “There are procedures in place, we have to be patient.”

            Ace saw the oasis and took the left. “Alpha beta gamma.” He gave the proper clearance, thus the two Troopers on guard duty stood down. He reached the large outcrop of red stone and parked the vehicle in the hidden cave with the other jeeps.

            “This is your new home,” Ace said.

            “There’s nothing here but the jeeps,” a Trooper said as he looked around.

            “Hence why we need those supplies,” Ace said. “Now, I’ve set up a small area for us to hold up in until our supplies arrive.” The Unit Captain led them into a small area where a few cots were set up on foam flooring. Four of the Troopers were asleep. At least they had gotten used to sleeping whenever they had the free time. “I was able to buy a few things, but until we get our supplies, this is all we have. Stow your boots up top and check them before you put them on.”

            “Why… sir?”

            “Scorpions, or other bugs that might kill you,” Ace said. “Until we get our things we rotate sleeping. Don’t buck, that’s just the lot we’re given.” He led them to a back area. Two of the other Troopers were filling burlap sacks with sand and hauling them over to a growing sandbag wall. The cave had two entrances, but he was creating a back area where he would store the fuel and aircraft he requested. “You four will help us make sandbags. I want this ready to protect our jets when they come in.”

            “But won’t a satellite be able to pick them up should they pass by?”

            “Which is why I have a large desert camouflage spread that will cover this area,” Ace said. “No more questions. Let’s get to work.”

            The Troopers went to work. Three hours of hard work saw the two walls finished. When the sun had set, he got the call he had been waiting for. Two hover Rattlers were bringing his supplies.

            Decked out in his mercenary garb, Ace directed the Strato-Vipers where to land the crates. Three Tele-Vipers stepped out of the craft and activated the B.A.T.s. The androids moved the crates beside the sandbag walls, reinforcing them. A second group pushed the computer systems crate through the back entrance and into the right side of the cave, making a crude command center. The supplies were left in the fourth crate, and was placed between the backside entrance and the sleeping area, making a separate chamber for bunks. The hover rattlers were driven into the sandbag area, and the soldiers worked at covering the opening with desert camouflage.

            “I’m a few soldiers short of what I requested,” Ace said to the Strato-Viper.

            “This is all you get according to the Commander.”

            Annoyed, Ace walked over to the Tele-Vipers and watched as they finished their set ups. “When you’re finished with the set up, I want two groups of B.A.T.s watching over the base.” He pulled out a map. “This rock out crop here and this other one here are to be our primary outposts. With B.A.T.s securing the way, which will allow my Troopers time to train.”

            “Understood sir,” the Tele-Viper said.

            “Good. If anyone has need of me, they’ll find me in setting up the camp shower, and making sure the supplies are taken care of,” Ace said. He walked over and pulled out the cots and better padding to go over the cave floors.

            When no one was looking, he pulled out his phone. Accessing the device, he saw there wasn’t a new message from the general. He cursed.

            Shaking his head, Ace put his phone back up. He then went back to unloading some of their things. Briefly, he wondered what would need to happen in order convince the bureaucrats this was in fact Cobra? That had to be the only reason why the general hadn’t gotten in touch with him. 

*      *      *

            Cobra Commander stood and looked outside his private quarters. He watched as several Python Patrol Vipers were securing the next repainted Hover Rattlers that had arrived. They were jet black, with red snake patterns over the hulls. As he studied the new additions, the four battleships circled the Carrier. He had hoped to be on Uncanian soil already, but as of now, that hadn’t been possible.

            A knock came to his door. One of his Security Vipers stood at the door. They wore black battle suits with red snake pattern accents. Their gauntlets were gray, as were their helmets. Their silver face masks had been switched to gold.

            “What is it?” he asked the guard that had knocked on his door.

            “Commander, the Baroness has requested permission to land.”

            Cobra Commander walked over to the other windows that showed the deck of the Carrier. “Granted.”

            Two F.A.N.G.s landed and then a Hover Rattler followed a moment later. Four Cobra Troopers in the traditional blue and black garments got out of the Rattler followed by a figure in all black. Two Strato-Vipers exited their respective F.A.N.G. craft and stood guard at their vehicle.

            The commander walked into the bridge and waited. He would make her come to him. “Greetings, Baroness. What brings you here?”

            “Commander, I have come to inform you we’ve successfully purchased the oilrig re-engineering parts. With your permission, I would like to take this Carrier and supervise the reformatting of the rig.”

            “That makes me curious, Baroness,” the commander gestured to a private meeting room. “Let us speak privately.”

            With a nod, she followed him into the meeting room. Trying to control his anger, the commander turned to face her. “Please, explain why you feel the need to assign yourself to this Carrier when I am here.”

            With a polite nod, Baroness gestured to a chair. With great reluctance, he sat down. She set a small circlet on the table. Destro’s image appeared from the small device. “Greetings, Commander. I hope you don’t find this too brazen of me to assign Baroness to take the Carrier to the rig, but I thought you would like to observe the reconstructed B.A.T. factory at the North Pole.”

            The potential insult was forgotten. “Explain what you mean, Destro.” 

            “For the last six months I’ve had a deep salvage crew working on the North Pole base. It is finished. I figured you would like a personal tour of the facility.”

            “But the soldiers that went against us know the coordinates of the base and can find it again if they believe we’ve taken up the post again,” Cobra Commander said.

            “While they have the coordinates where this base was located, they won’t know where this new location is. When M.A.R.S. built the facility, we designed the underground chambers to separate when the self-destruct sequence was activated. Each of the large chambers had air locks that upon separation close, and the parts will drift along the current until they settle on the sea floor.”

            “So all that had to happen was some of your salvage crew had to find the pieces and reattach them to the rest and the base is restored.” 

            “Exactly. The only thing that required time was transporting the B.A.T. construction equipment and its installation,” Destro said.

            “Excellent, Destro. Give me the coordinates and I will set up a plane to take me there,” the commander said.

            “About that, Commander. The base is underwater with no access to the surface. This is the other way the base will be kept from being rediscovered.”

            “Ah, so I must use a submarine,” the commander wasn’t thrilled about having to be in a tin can for weeks on end again.

            “Indeed.”

            “Very well. I will have the captain prepare to depart at once.” The Commander got up to leave.

            “One last thing, Commander. I have a recommendation for you,” Destro said.

            “What sort of recommendation?” the commander sat back down.

            “There is a small group I would like you to consider adding to the command structure. Munitia, Firefly, Blackout, and Doctor Venom.”

            Cobra Commander wondered why Destro would say such a thing. Was he trying to incorporate his own players on the field? “I will consider them. Commander, out,” instead of waiting to hear Destro, he left the meeting room.

            “Commander, a moment of your time,” the nearby Viper Officer said. “We have word from the bankers that Saden Hes has refused our attempts to purchase the oilrigs.”

            “He dares try to back out on me!” The commander walked over to the screen. “Xamot, do you copy?”

            Xamot’s image appeared on the screen. “I am here, Commander. What do you need?”

            “Go to Saden Hes and convince him to remain faithful to his word. He has backed out of the agreement. He must learn the price of his failure if he must.”

            “Understood, Commander. I will have my jet make an emergency stop in Dubi.”

            “Very good, Xamot. Whatever you do, we must not spend more capital than what we promised. Saden Hes must see Cobra has teeth. We do not budge one inch, am I clear?”

            “Very clear, Commander. I will handle the matter personally,” Xamot said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{6}-

 

            Xamot sat before the large oak desk. A man who owned much of the oil refineries reclined in his comfortable chair. “So if I sell you two of my oilrigs—”

            “Abandoned oilrigs. Higher International Science Systems is not trying to pull from your cash flow, all we want are two of your rigs that are no longer in service. I believe our offer is very reasonable, which is why you agreed to the price originally.”

            The man chewed on his cigar for a second. “True, but you have some use for them and I feel less inclined to sell them at the price we spoke of earlier. I want double the money and a percentage of the profits every year.” The oil prince leaned back in his chair and dropped the cigar in the ashtray.

            “We had an agreement, Saden Hes. You shouldn’t try to back out on us,” Xamot said.

            “I am simply renegotiating the terms of our arrangement.” He twisted his dark mustache. “It is good business. Surely you can’t fault me for that.” 

            Xamot wanted to knock that smile off his face! Taking a calming breath, he stood. “Allow me a moment to speak with my superiors.” Xamot stepped away from the oil prince. The Crimson Guard commander picked up his phone and called the commander. “Saden Hes isn’t willing to return to our original arrangement.”

            “Let me speak with him,” the commander said. Xamot put the phone before the large oil prince. “Do you know who I am?”

            “Some fool in a mask.” Saden Hes’ eyes lingered on the red hooded cobra on the commander’s forehead.

            “I am the leader of Cobra! You would do well to watch your tongue.”

            “I have heard of this Cobra… all the rumors are of the leader say he is a man in a silver mask, not a blue hood. Your attempt to strong arm me to return to your—”

            “Suite twenty-four in the Golden Swan Building in New York is where your son and daughter stay while they are in school. Your wife is in suite twenty-five, and you visit them every other weekend. You sleep with three mistresses throughout the week. Should I list their addresses to verify my connections?”

            Sweat beaded the oil prince’s brow. “Are you threatening me?” He pushed a button. No doubt for security.

            “No, I am threatening your family and your mistresses, but if that isn’t enough to persuade you… then, Xamot.” Xamot drew the gun from his hip holster. “Now, I am threatening you too.”

            The door banged open and four mercenaries burst in. Saden Hes smirked. “What was that?”

            “Cobra!” Cobra Commander bellowed. The four guards turned their guns on Saden Hes after they echoed the commander’s call.

            “Didn’t you wonder why I still have my side arm?” Xamot asked. “The problem about hiring mercenaries is money, and Cobra’s purse is deep. Much deeper than a money grubbing oil prince.”

Saden Hes, lifted his hands. “I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.”

            “You will honor the original bargain. Cobra is not above keeping our word, Saden Hes,” Cobra Commander said. “But if you think of betraying us again remember we won’t just kill you, but your whole family too. Am I clear?”

            “Very clear,” Saden Hes rubbed his brow. “I will accept the original five hundred thousand American dollars.”

            Xamot replaced his sidearm. “Excellent. Xamot, pay the man,” the commander ordered. Pulling out the suitcase that the Crimson Guard leader brought with him, he opened it. “Five hundred thousand, in American cash.”

            Saden Hes took the briefcase. “A pleasure doing business with you.”

            “Indeed,” Xamot turned off the phone and replaced it in his pocket. “Since I blew your covers, you four might as well come with me.”

            “Of course,” the leader of the mercenaries said. The four soldiers followed him out. Now that the issues with this oil pig were taken care of, he could return home.

*      *      *

            Baroness reclined at the desk she had taken over from one of the minor officers. She didn’t think the commander would be too thrilled with her taking over his private quarters, so she didn’t even consider staying there least she insulted him. James was eager to keep the commander happy.

            Copperhead knocked on the door. As she gave him permission to enter. When he entered, she noted how he leered at her. Casually, she drew her knife and hurled it an inch from the man’s face. “Your eyes linger on anything I don’t appreciate, and next time that lands in your throat. Am I clear?”

            Copperhead looked her in the eye, then glanced back at the knife, then laughed. “I like you, Baroness. You’re not just Destro’s squeeze, but a skilled fighter. Oh don’t glare at me, it’s as obvious as water is wet.”

            She hissed and threw another knife. Copperhead caught it and threw it back at her. The blade quivered as it struck the soft padding of her headrest. “Not sure if you were aiming for my throat or not, but I’m glad you’re a woman to keep your word.”

            Baroness narrowed her eyes. “What do you want, Copperhead?”

            The Cobra officer clasped his hands behind his back and walked over to the small window that had a view of the sea. “Nice view, small, but nice.”

            Baroness placed her feet on the floor and slapped her hand on the desk. “Are you wanting to anger me even more? Why are you here?”

            Copperhead turned back to her. “I’ve been given orders to leave the Carrier in your hands.”

            “What? Why have I not heard anything from the commander?”

            Copperhead regarded her for a moment, then shrugged. “I imagine it is the fact I’m the sub commander of the Python Patrol. He’s ordered us to split up to different areas.”

The Python Patrol was the majority of the soldiers on the carrier. “With you and your men leaving, that leaves only a skeleton crew to complete the oilrigs when Cobra Commander comes to an agreement with the oil prince, I won’t have enough soldiers to do the tasks needed.”

            “Sorry, Sweetie. If you don’t like it, maybe you should call the commander and complain to him about it.” Copperhead turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

            Annoyed, Baroness did just that. “Commander, Copperhead told me you’re pulling out the Python Patrol off the carrier. If you do that, I fear how long it will take me to complete the rigs in the time you allotted.”

            “I am sending two transports of Cobra Troopers with an additional one hundred Cobra B.A.T.s, so you need not concern yourself with being behind. As soon as the transports arrive, you can move the Carrier to the rigs and get started converting them.”

            Baroness raised an eyebrow. “You have met Saden Hes’ price?”

            “I persuaded him it would be in his best interests to return to the original agreement. He was reluctant, but he saw the error of his ways.”

            “You have a way with words I suppose,” Baroness said.

            “That is true. Now, if you have nothing further need of me, I’ll cut the link. The signal in this sub is getting weaker.”

            “Understood,” she cut the link. The Baroness walked out of her office and made her way to the bridge. Only a few Tele-Vipers dressed in purple and blue remained.

            “Two Night Ravens are approaching and seeking permission to land, refuel and transport soldiers.”

            Briefly, Baroness contemplated making matters hard for Copperhead, but James wouldn’t approve. The last thing he would want would be strife between her and a client. “Allow them to land.”

-{7}-

 

            Falcon checked his phone for the second time, making sure he had the right coordinates. He found the hotel that the major and the rest of the Joes were at. “Sneak Peek, are you in place?”

            “Roger.”

            “Good. Tunnel Rat, how about you?” The man was one of the new add-ons to his unit, but was a good soldier as long as one didn’t think about hygiene.

            “Right below them, if Sneak Peek has them pinned with the transponder.”

            “Stalker, Cover Girl, and Shockwave, do you have eyes on the watchers?”

            “Yes, sir,” we’re ready to move as soon as they do,” Cover Girl said.

            “Good, I am heading inside the hotel.”

            Pulling out his com-link and hiding it, he walked out from behind the alley, took a left, and then walked into the hotel. He felt the watcher’s eyes on him, but resisted the desire to confront them. Inside, he went to the elevator. Checking the phone again he made sure he knew his password, and what room they were in. If the major didn’t give him the right word in response... he didn’t want to think about that what that would mean or what he’d have to do.

            Just to make sure, he checked his phone again, and knocked three times and then said the password. The major give the correct word in response. Relief washed over him as Major Hawk opened the door.

            “Evening men,” Falcon said. Each of the Joes were in street clothes and looked to be living out of the suitcases. Being stuck here for eleven days straight would do that.

            “Falcon,” the major was glad to see him. “It’s been awhile.”

            “Yes it has, Major. General Flagg special requested me and my unit to the Joes right after you left, if Duke’s details were right. We got settled in when he plucked me, Sneak Peek, and Stalker and put us on a special surveillance unit with Shockwave, Cover Girl, and Tunnel Rat.”

            “Well, it’s good to have your men added to our company. We can always use more special ops,” Hawk said.

            “What of the leads we sent you?” Beach Head asked as he shook Falcon’s hand.

            “Zippo. Breaker is still working on it, but isn’t holding a lot of hope in it,” Falcon said.

            “I suspected that would be the case,” Hawk said.    

            “Hold a sec,” Falcon tapped the com-link. “Say again, Sneak Peek.”

            Beach Head laughed. “Who has that sort of name?” Hawk waved Beach Head into silence.

            “The snakes are on the move heading south. I will have to move soon, if I am going to follow them,” Sneak Peek said.

            “Roger that, do it. Tunnel Rat, and Shockwave I want you to cover Sneak Peek. Stalker and Cover Girl wait for us to come out.”

            The soldiers echoed their acknowledgement to his orders. “The snakes are on the move.”

            “They come and go at different points of the day, as though they were waiting for us to leave,” Spirit said. “I’ve been able to keep tabs on them from my room.”

            “Does another group replace them?” Falcon asked.

            “We’ve not been able to find them if there are,” Recondo said.

            “Let’s gear up, people,” the major said going to his duffle bag. He pulled out his dark camo and small arms. “No automatic firearms. Shot guns and pistols,” Hawk said.

            “Let’s do this!” Beach Head said grabbing his duffle bag and opening it. Within thirty minutes, everyone was changed, loaded, and ready to roll.

“I’ve got goodies for you, let’s head to the roof,” Falcon said. “Cover Girl I want you and Stalker to bring the _special_ packs.”

            Up on the roof, Stalker and Cover Girl brought with them two large suitcases. Inside were backpacks. “Gifts from, Duke,” the blonde said as she tossed them each a pack.

            “What is it?” Beach Head asked.

            “Pull the cord and find out,” Stalker said.

            The Joes strapped the packs to their backs and then pulled the cords. With a soft _hum_ , the pack unfolded, revealing motorized hang gliders. “Nice,” Beach Head said. He walked over to the roof’s edge. With a soft _woop_ from the soldier, the glider lifted him into the air. Each of the Joes followed Beach Head’s example, then the small company flew, following the directions that Sneak Peek gave.

            The group landed, and they each took off their packs and pushed a small button. The backpacks burst into flames and then the remains were gone. Falcon hadn’t known they had been expendable.

            After following Sneak Peek’s directions, the entire unit met up one hundred feet outside an old abandoned factory. It was a large building with most of the windows missing or broken. It didn’t look like a base of operations for Cobra from what Falcon had heard of Cobra.

            “Hold up,” Sneak Peek said. His huge contraption was beamed in at the doorway. “I see guards. Maybe as many as three, I’d bet ten bucks there is probably a pair making rounds.” He never removed his eyes from the device.

            Tunnel Rat slipped down to his belly and went to move towards the building. “No go, soldier, your smell would give you away,” Hawk said.

            “Understood.” Tunnel Rat crouched beside an old metal dumpster.

            _Did he like being so close to trash?_

            “I was right, two men patrolling the grounds. In another seven minutes they’ll be over this way,” Sneak Peek said.

            “All right, we need to move. Recondo, Spirit, and Stalker, hide and take down the pair as they pass by,” Major Hawk said. “Once the guards are down, Recondo and Stalker dress up and see about what intel you can give us. Everyone else pull back twenty paces, until we get word.”

            The group did as ordered. Without a shot fired the guards were taken down. “We got them. They look like regular security officers. No Cobra uniform,” Spirit said.

             “Roger that. Carry on.”

            “Those three guards at the door are those robots that Duke and the others dealt with before. No doubt about, it’s Cobra,” Recondo said.

            “Roger that, see if they will let you pass into the factory.” Hawk said then took a breath.

“They didn’t stop us. Maybe they aren’t activated or whatever. Inside the building there is a large enclosed room. There doesn’t appear to be anything... wait. Stalker found a trap door. From the looks of it there is an old subway station underneath.”

            “Right, we move forward.” Hawk said.

            Falcon checked and made sure the safety was off. Now would be the time to test the new M.A.R.S. bullets. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to the major.

            “Spirit, Sneak Peek, Beach Head, and Falcon remain behind to guard our flank. Cover Girl, Tunnel Rat with me,” Hawk said.

            “Roger,” Falcon knelt down. Beach Head muttered to himself, but then went quiet.

            The three Joes stood at a half crouch and rushed forward. At seeing the motion, the robots activated fired. Falcon saw a blue streak burp out of Hawk’s gun and one robot exploded.

            Cover Girl swept to the right, and with two _thumps_ , her gun blasted the other androids.

            “Falcon, Beach Head, follow me. Sneak Peek and Spirit I want eyes on the outside. Let us know when the police show.”

            “Understood,” Sneak Peek said.

            Falcon ran forward with his gun at the ready. He looked to the left and right, making sure no one else was sneaking up on their position. When he joined the others, they went inside. Stalker and Recondo stood waiting in their security gear.

            “I want you two to remain behind and watch out backs, there could always be more hidden surprises we haven’t found yet,” Hawk said.

            “Roger that,” Stalker said.

            Each of the Joes climbed down the step ladder. The abandoned track was clear. “What do we do now?” Tunnel Rat whispered. “This thing could go on for hours.”

            “Then we walk it for hours. Beach Head, Cover Girl, and Tunnel Rat take the left side, Shockwave, Falcon and I will take the right. Stay close to the walls so the poor lighting doesn’t give us away.”

            The unit made their way down the track. Near to two hours later, Falcon caught sight of more robots standing guard. As quietly as he could, he popped his clip out and put in the special ammo. Hawk glanced at him and nodded. Together, they stepped into the light, and the robot’s came alive. Before they could respond, the Joes tore them apart, explosions announced their arrival.

            Falcon glanced around to see if anyone had appeared, but there was no one else. Jumping up onto the station, Falcon and Cover Girl walked a bit further. Off in the distance Falcon spotted a train. The scarlet transport had been refitted with a modern engine.

A noise caught his attention, and Falcon turned, noticing six more of those robots preparing to fire. “Down!” Falcon jumped on top of Cover Girl, protecting her from the blasts. A sharp pain struck his shoulder. Hawk and the others opened up on the androids. Within a few breaths, the fight was over.

            Falcon rolled off Cover Girl. With a grunt, he moved his right arm. “Is it broken?” A few of Cover Girl’s blond locks had escaped her face mask.

            Falcon moved his arm again. “No, but it hurts like hell.”

            “All right, everyone check your ammo. I don’t want us to keep spending our special bullets unless we’re fighting the robots,” Hawk said.

            As they took stock of their rounds, the throbbing pain subsided. “Everyone ready?” Hawk asked. With a nod, the group moved forward. To their left, they passed the train. Beach Head stepped over, and pulled out a small mirror and angled it. As soon as he did, automatic gunfire ripped into the cabin of the train.

            Falcon grunted in pain as he pressed his back against the wall. He chanced a look when the snakes stopped firing and saw three soldiers dressed in red. They retreated up a flight of stairs. “Advance, they’re trying to escape,” Falcon said. They stopped when they reached the top stair.

            Beach Head used his mirror again. “Looks clear.” He stepped out, and ran to the other side. No shots announced the enemy’s location.

            “Shockwave, and Tunnel Rat, go next,” Hawk said. “Now.” The two other Joes ran over, joining Beach Head. Still the hall way was quiet.

            They walked down a short hall and found a room with monitors showing different views of security feeds. On one monitor Falcon saw three soldiers escape in strange flight pods. “They’ve escaped.”

            “Check this out,” Cover Girl said. She spun a file around. Hawk opened it. Inside was a letter:

_Stop wasting time! The general is near to breaking, and revealing vital information concerning the G.I. Joes. If you cannot complete your mission objective then abort the mission!_

_-Cobra Commander_

            “The general is about to break, that’s just terrific,” Beach Head said as he hit the table. “We can’t afford to let those snakes get information on us.”

            “Could be a plant,” Shockwave said. “They may try to feed us with false intelligence.”

            “The fact that the letter named us says otherwise,” Beach Head said. “There is no way they’d have our name unless this letter was genuine.” 

            “We need to search this place for clues, and we need to do it fast,” Hawk said.

            “We got blue lights heading in.” Sneak Peek said. There was static in the link because of the distance.

            “Sneak Peek says blue lights are moving in,” Falcon said.

“Abandon your position and head this way double time,” Hawk said.

            Falcon relayed the message. “Roger that. We’re on our way.” Stalker and Sneak Peek said.

            “Hey, look at this,” Tunnel Rat pointed to a tablet.

            Cover Girl picked up the tablet, sliding her finger across the screen. “Whoever used it left it unlocked! It looks like there is a sort of homing device on the remaining units of those... Battle Android Troopers.”

            “This has to be a trap,” Shockwave said.

            “Well, it looks like we have a date tonight with some snakes, trap or no trap,” Beach Head said.

            “When the others get here we move,” Hawk said.

 

-{8}-

 

            The Joes walked along a secondary road for half an hour, several times they had to conceal themselves as cars passed. When they reached the old farm where the tablet said the other androids were located, they stopped and accessed the situation.

            “All right this is it. Stalker, Recondo, and Spirit I want you to give us some covering fire using regular rounds, while me, Beach Head, and Shockwave enter the back side of the farmhouse. Before we begin, Sneak Peek, I want your eyes on anything you can see. I don’t want surprises.”

            “Yes sir,” the soldier placed his special telescope-like device on the ground. “Ah, I see more of those androids around the farm...at least three in the front,” he turned a few switches. “Looks like… if I angle the telescope, ah! Yeah two more of the robots are making rounds.”

            “The tablet says there are a bunch here,” Beach Head said looking at the device.

            “Spirit and Tunnel Rat, I want you to loop around and hit those two that are making rounds,” Hawk said.

            “I want in on this too,” Falcon said.

            “You took a round in the back. I know the bulletproof vest kept you from injury, but you and Cover Girl will keep Sneak Peek company. Got it?”

            “Yes, sir.” Falcon and Cover Girl sank down beside the watcher.

            Hawk and the others rushed forward. With precision, Shockwave took out the first android. The other two returned fire. As the fight began, the porch of the old farm house opened, revealing a hidden room. Six more robots walked out from underneath the false front.

             “There they are!” Beach Head said. Using his gun, he blasted an android in point blank range as it had armed itself with a rocket launcher. The stray rocket shot into a nearby car. The explosion rendered the vehicle scrap. For a moment, the sky lit up.

            “This will alert the police,” Sneak Peek said.

            “Noted,” Hawk ran forward, as he moved the top part of the nearby barn fell away, and strange flight pods took to the air. The flight pods fired at Spirit and Tunnel Rat. Shockwave paused in his run and fired at the flying bubbles. “Shockwave, we stay together! Everyone but my guys pull back to the woods! They won’t be able to maneuver through the trees.” Hawk destroyed one robot as he ran by.

            Shockwave ran up beside him and took down another. When they reached the opening, they checked to make sure the way was clear. Going inside, they found the room empty, no doubt storage for the robots.

            “There are stairs over here,” Shockwave said.

            Hawk went first and paused at the doorway. He could hear two men talking about the progress of the battle. “Freeze,” he said.

            The two men in red uniforms had weapons in hand.  Instead of dropping their guns, they tried to fire their weapons. Beach Head and Shockwave took them down. “Clear.” Shockwave said.

            After Hawk swept the room, he signaled Shockwave and Beach Head forward. Together they went into the backroom. There they found the general bound to a chair. He looked badly beaten. Lawrence kept babbling about the G.I. Joes never surrendering.

            As Beach Head freed the general, a click issued from the chair after he pulled the general free. “We move now,” Hawk yelled.

            They left the room. As they got clear of the house an explosion ripped the dwelling apart and sent them sprawling. The night sky was momentarily lit up with the flames that leapt from the building. When Hawk recovered from the explosion, he looked around. The battle was over. “Are there any casualties?”

            “No, those trouble bubbles left after the explosion, and the few robots that were left blew up also,” Recondo said.

            Hawk looked at the general. He was still out cold. “I suppose we need to see about finding a way off this farm.”

            Spirit jogged over. “It looks like there is an old truck in the barn. I think whoever lived here left it.”

            “All right, let’s move out.”

 

            Major Hawk knew Lawrence Flagg for two years before the man had approached him about the threat of an elite terrorist group. If not for the general, the Joes wouldn’t even exist. Hawk couldn’t imagine the man being taken captive and breaking. However, this was the facts he had to deal with.

            Now, General Flagg lay on an examination table, the doctor had converted into a makeshift bed. He couldn’t take the general to the hospital. The doctor who had been working on him walked in.

            “What can you tell me about his condition, Doctor?” 

            “The bruises don’t seem as bad as they appear and there doesn’t appear to be any broken bones. A man of his age is lucky, but he has been given a lot of sedatives. It might be awhile before he comes out of this state. You’ll just have to wait and see. If you would allow me to take him to the hospital instead of my personal practice I—”

            “As I said when I entered this clinic this is a national security issue and no one must know where this man is,” Hawk said.

            The doctor studied the general. “Then this is the best I can do. Until he comes to, I have him on an I.V. that is the best I can do,” the doctor studied the charts. “This isn’t really my field of expertise.”

“Thank you, Doctor. I know this is a trying situation, but know that you are serving your country.”

            “I know it well enough.” The older man scratched his chin in thought. “Well, if you leave me a way to contac-”

            “When he comes to, he’ll know what to do.”

            The man sighed, “Very well.” With a nod, Hawk left the clinic.

            Going out into the nearby wood, he found his unit in a makeshift camp. As he looked over the tarps and lean-tos, Beach Head came forward. After the confirmation of passwords, Beach Head asked the central question. “How is the general?”

            “Heavily sedated. The doctor isn’t sure when he’ll wake,” Hawk said.

            The man rubbed his scruffy face in thought. “What are our orders?”

            “We follow protocol,” Hawk said.

            “A unit stays behind and watches him while the rest head back to base to report what’s happened.”

             “Exactly.”

            “Let me be the one that stays behind. Leave me, Recondo, Falcon, and Cover Girl,” Beach Head said.

            Hawk had been considering letting Beach Head lead the group. “All right, but I want you to take Sneak Peek too. That… whatever it is really working well, and I’ve put a tracer on the general to follow him.”

            Beach Head didn’t want to take the surveillance expert. “It’s an order, Beach Head.”

            “All right.”

            Hawk opened his pocket and pulled out a debit card, then gave him the four digit pin. “There is enough to go to the store buy regular clothes and rent cars from a car rental shop as needed. You have your special phone? If you need more cash wired to you, I’ll send it.”

            “Roger that,” the officer walked over and handed the card to Sneak Peek, “See about getting clothes for everyone, nothing fancy just shorts and t-shirts.”

            “I’ll go with him,” Cover Girl said. “I’m sure it would be odd having a guy walk through a ladies department.” She stepped forward and snatched the card out of Beach Head’s fingers.

            “Ha! That’s typical,” Beach Head said.

            “We break camp in thirty,” the major announced.

*      *      *

            Zartan woke from the craziest dream he ever had. Rubbing his hand across his face, revealed a face he wasn’t familiar with. Sighing, he collected his thoughts. It hadn’t been a dream.

            A bury figure dressed in what must be a doctor’s coat came in. He looked around, but couldn’t discern if there was someone else in the room. His vision was too blurry. “Am I alone?”

            “Yes, a man who wouldn’t identify himself left a short time ago. I told him it would take days for you to recover. To be honest, I’m surprised you woke when you did considering how old he says you are.”

“I need to leave.” He tried to move, but his body felt so heavy.

            “You shouldn’t move, yet.” The doctor moved close to restrain him.

            With his vision returning, Zartan grabbed the doctor. “Where is the man who left me here?” 

            “No idea, please just try relax,” the doctor said. “He said something about you’d know what to do.”

            Of course they would have protocols in place! The commander didn’t give these G.I. Joes enough credit. Zartan reached down, and pulled out his hidden small arm. “Remove the I.V.   _Now_.”

            Trembling in fear, the doctor removed the I.V. “Please, don’t hurt me.”

            “Get out of my way,” Zartan shoved the doctor aside, knocking a table over. When he moved, he felt like he had drank a whole bottle of cold medicine with the way his head felt. It had been part of the plan to act like the general so he could slip into the Joe’s base, but that plan wouldn’t work now.

            Cobra would have to think of some other way to get the information. Perhaps the commander would have better luck with the real general.

            From what he remembered from Tomax’s file, the general lived off base. Somewhere in North Carolina. He would need to get a phone so he could call Tomax. Zartan reached into his back pocket, and found the general’s wallet. He smiled when he found the man’s credit card. He’d be able to forge the general’s signature, and it wasn’t like the old general would be alive to report fraudulent activities.

            Replacing the gun, Zartan left the office. As he walked outside, his stomach grumbled. Food was first on the agenda. Some greasy, cheesy food. He’d earned it.

*      *      *

            “General is on the move, heading to… a diner,” Sneak Peek said into the com-link.

            Beach Head had ordered Sneak Peek to remain on the roof of a vacant building near the doctor’s office to observe the general leaving.

            Beach Head hurried over to a nearby position. He tried to remain hidden along with Recondo since Cobra had identified them both. Cover Girl and Falcon walked by the general. Cover Girl snuggled close to Falcon and the pair smiled at the general, but the old war dog didn’t notice them.

            “You see that, Beach Head?” Recondo asked.

            “Doesn’t mean anything. He could be worried that they’re spies. I told you two it wouldn’t work. That’s not protocol.”

            “But even so, he didn’t have a clue who we were, and I know the general,” Cover Girl said. “So does Falcon.”

            It proved nothing. “It is suspicious I’ll admit, but you can’t say that’s not him based on that.” Beach Head glanced around him to see if anyone had noticed them sneaking about. “We need to figure out something else.”  

            An idea came to him. “Sneak Peek, I want you to keep an eye on him. Recondo, Cover Girl, and Falcon rent us a car. We’ll hang back until he moves then we’ll follow.”

            “Understood.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{9}-

 

            The twenty days on the submarine had nearly driven the commander mad. He hated being in such cramped confines. Save his luxuries, it felt as though he was in a prison cell.

            “Commander,” the small intercom went off. “We are approaching the base. We will dock in half an hour.”

            With a sigh, the commander closed the book that he was reading. “Excellent. I will arrive at the bridge in a moment.” He walked over and put the blue hood on then snapped the mirror mask in place. Walking out of his quarters, his escort followed him to the bridge.

            When he reached the bridge, he noted the lights illuminating the massive complex. A large round facility had several smaller orbs attached to it. Windows blazed with bright green lights. Hundreds of poles held the base off the sea floor.

            “Commander, Destro is hailing us,” a Python Patrol Sub-Viper said. The soldier wore a black battle suit, with a red snake skin pattern. The silver breathing apparatus was chrome colored, while the red face guard was no different.

            “On screen.”

            “Commander, welcome to your northern outpost. Once again producing B.A.T.s at a steady rate.” A series of yellow lights came on, illuminating a docking port. “Follow the course, if you please.”

            After the submarine was secured, and the compartment was pressurized, Cobra Commander hurried out of the sub and into the structure. Walking down the corridor, he was surprised to see an island view with palm trees, and waves crashing against the surf. The anxiety he felt subsided.

            When he reached the command hub, his steps were casual, but purposeful. The arms dealer stepped over. “Welcome, Commander.”

            “Destro, I am pleased with how… large this base is, and spacious too.”

            “That is one of the few construction projects I added. The seven smaller domes were the original part of the base. This new dome houses the main laboratory, command hub, and B.A.T. storage.”

            “How many soldiers will this base hold?”

            “The living quarters can hold up to sixty men. Nothing more than a skeleton garrison, but the storage can hold twenty thousand B.A.T. units. The main advantage about this base is it is impossible to reach this facility without submarines.”

            There were already a few things he was thinking of adding. “I am very pleased with this, Destro.”

            A Viper Officer stepped forward. “News from Zartan, Commander.”

            The commander picked up the message and read twice to make sure it in fact said what he thought it said. “The G.I. Joes have not taken the bait!” He threw the message down and stepped on it. “It also appears our B.A.T. units have been compromised. They are no longer the indestructible force they once were. It appears these G.I. Joes have constructed a bullet that causes the troopers to explode.”

“Hmm, that makes it sound like something we have invented,” Destro said.

            “You’ve invented something that would defeat our own troops?” The man didn’t take foolish risks. The commander would have to make sure he didn’t underestimate James.

            “With everything M.A.R.S. creates or has a hand in manufacturing I make sure I have something to take it down. Imagine if these G.I. Joes took control of our androids. Wouldn’t it be better to have a backup plan?”

            “I see your point.” It was very convenient if Destro ever needed to stand against him.

            Destro walked over to the computer. “However, if these men are in fact using our technology, I know how to trace it.” After a few minutes of typing, he gestured for the commander to look at what he’d found. “In the med-section of the States the rifles appear to all be together, like an armory.”

            The commander turned to the Viper Officer. “I want a Unit converging on this location in the next week is that clear?” The Viper saluted and departed. “If what you said is true, Destro I could deliver a crushing blow to these G.I. Joes.”

            “Do you think such a course is wise, Commander?”

            “Tomax and Xamot have not failed me yet. They will prove themselves to be able to handle keeping Cobra hidden.”

            Destro paced. “There may be a way I could spin this in our favor… but I will need the Baroness.”

            Of course he would need his woman. “Very well.” There weren’t any other sub commanders that weren’t on assignment. “Those people you suggested. Who were they again?”

            “Doctor Venom, Munitia, Firefly, and Blackout,” Destro said.

            “I give you permission to call on them, but they will not be part of Cobra’s inner circle. They will be field unit commanders… save Doctor Venom. Have… whichever you feel is adequate to serve as the commander of the Carrier.”

            “I will notify them at once, Commander. Blackout would be the best one for the job. What about the others?”

            “Have them go… no bring them here. I wish to see them for myself,” the commander said. _And gage their loyalty to you, James McCullen!_ “Also, I’ve noticed a deficiency in our ranks.”

            “A deficiency? How so?”

            Cobra Commander walked over to the terminal. “You have provided us with air and sea craft but we are still using all-terrain vehicles. Jeeps and hummers are fine, but if I am to achieve the goals I have for Cobra, I need land craft. Tanks and other mobile units as well.”

“Aside from traditional tanks I’m afraid M.A.R.S. has little to offer.”

            Was the arms dealer holding out on Cobra? “Well, fortunately for you I’ve had some of my seasoned Vipers working on this issue with me. We’ve cobbled together an interesting plan. The first is a High Speed Sentry Tank. I christened it H.I.S.S. tank. We also have an A.S.P which is an attachment that can be hoisted to a tank, hummer, it fires lethal missiles and mortars. The last creation is the Cobra Stinger, an all-terrain vehicle that has built in rocket launchers.”

            Destro studied the images. “These land vehicles will be a change, but as you said this is a deficiency in our vehicles. I will take copies of these files and have my Techno-Vipers work on them as soon as I return to Castle Destro.”

            “Castle Destro?”

            “Castle Destro is my base of command. It has been in my family for generations, and I refitted the sublevels into a fortress,” Destro said.

            “Interesting, very interesting.” _He has his own base, no doubt his own troops, and his own capital. Could he be plotting against me like Major Bludd and Doctor Mindbender?_

*      *      *

            The knife plunged towards Ace’s throat. He blocked the would be killing stroke, moving his body away from the blade and delivered two swift strikes that would have knocked the wind out of his attacker. “You’ve improved.”

            The Trooper looked down to where Ace’s hand hovered. “You still countered it.”

            “If you see the punch coming, you can prepare for it. Your hand-to-hand combat is shaping up. Viper material.”

            “Really?” the Trooper lowered the fake knife.

            “Really, come let’s see how everyone else is handling the training.” The Trooper followed him to the old ruins. There the other ten soldiers were being watched by a Strato-Viper. At seeing Ace approach, the Strato-Viper called the Troopers out of the ruins. The drill instructor gave them five minutes to hydrate, before they continued their drills.

            “How are the fish looking?” Ace asked.

            The Strato-Viper regarded him with his red and black helmet. “They’re shaping up nicely. I dare say you can’t call them fish anymore. Hydration is done! Back at it.”

            Ace watched as the two teams of five clustered together at opposite ends of the ruined village. The groups moved forward. Ace watched how they ran through the movements checking corners and expecting ambushes. The Strato-Viper was right these Troopers were shaping up. They wore tan desert battle suits, with their matching helmets, black breathing regulators, and goggles. Only the red hooded Cobra on their chest and shoulders identified them as Cobra soldiers.

When the two groups engaged, their paint balls were focused and consisted of short bursts of projectiles. Paint ball guns while not the same weight or power of automatic rifles would at least give them of feel of their weapons.

            A hum from a jeep echoed through the valley. Ace turned and saw the twelfth Trooper speeding through the terrain. The vehicle stopped before him. “Sir, the packages are ready to move.”

            “Packages?” the Strato-Viper asked.

            “The reason why we’re here,” Ace said. “Practice is over, time to earn our pay.” The Troopers broke off their exercises and gathered at the jeep. “We head out,” Ace pointed to the other jeeps. “Stow the paint ball gear and lock and load live ammo. We need to be at the mine in thirty minutes.” The Strato-Viper got a ride with the Trooper that was shaping up into a better field tech than a soldier.

            The Troopers went to the jeeps, removed the plastic vests and put on the black flak vests that hid their Cobra emblem. After they armed themselves with the firearms, they gathered in the jeeps and the convoy sped through the arid landscape. Ace and the Troopers made it with seven minutes to spare.

            Four armored trucks joined their convoy. Ace was certain that one or more were decoys on the off chance someone hit the train hoping to get a fortune in rough diamonds.

           The convoy almost made it to the docks, but four soldiers stood in the way. By the camouflage and red berets, he knew these men weren’t Joes but local warlord soldiers. “Be prepared to engage. Watch the sides. They’ll try to box us in.”

            One of the head drivers came out of the first truck. That was the warlord’s mole, considering he was security for the mine. Ace hated the thought of defending Cobra’s wealth, but there was no way he could let this pass and not have people examining him. He couldn’t afford to have them find the secret phone.

            “Move,  _now_! Defend the packages!” Ace jumped out of the jeep, the rest of his Troopers did the same.

            “Got movement on your left, Captain!”

            Ace turned his gun and burped a couple rounds at the two figures. They fell before they had the chance to shoot. Ace ran towards the forward position. A hand grenade went off not far away, causing dirt, and debris to rain on him. “Who’s using grenades?” Ace demanded.

            “It’s not us. It’s the rebels!” a Trooper said.

            It was too big of a risk to keep the trucks here. “Get the armored trucks out of here, now,” Ace said as he took refuge behind a rock as gunfire ripped through his position.

“The convoy is clear, but there is no one guarding it,” a Trooper said.

            Ace cursed. He took out his knife and a small mirror and attached them together, angling it so he could see. The rebel that had fired at him was moving on his position. Flipping on full Auto, he fell, and sprayed the area where the fighter was. The shower of bullets ripped the rebel in half. Fighting the urge to be sick, Ace ran for the empty jeep. Inside, he started the vehicle, and flipped the switch for his gun back to semi-automatic. He didn’t have time to change out the clip, so he hoped he had enough bullets. Automatic shots could empty a clip in seconds.

            Pressing the gas, Ace swerved passed the battle. He knocked out his window and lodged his gun onto the side mirror and as he sped passed the enemy position, emptied his clip. The mirror was ripped from the vehicle due to the recoil. Three of the rebels fell as he sped by. Catching up to the convoy, he tossed his automatic gun in the passenger seat. Pulling out his sidearm, he joined the convoy. He would need to get ahead of it to ensure the goods made it.

            As he passed the convoy, he made sure each driver was a part of the security detail. To his relief, the warriors were part of the group. Getting in front of the line of armored vehicles, he slowed to get them back in a measured pace.

            “Captain, we’ve secured the road. No loses.”

            For the moment, those men weren’t Cobra Troopers, but soldiers. His soldiers. He couldn’t hide his pride in them. “Good, I’m meeting up with the boat in a few minutes. I want a unit to join me at the docks, while everyone else pulls back to base to get clear if anyone shows up.”

            “Understood,” the Trooper said.

            After a few minutes, the unit caught up with the convoy. It was a relief to know that he had some of his Troopers watching his back and no one was sneaking up on him.

            When they reached the docks, ten men stood with guns at the ready. Ace recognized one. He flipped on the safety and put up his gun. Stopping the jeep, he got out and signaled the Vipers in civilian dress, seeing the signal, they put up their weapons. Mercer in a polo and jeans stepped off the docks and walked over.

            The four armor trucks filed in behind his jeep, followed by the Troopers’ vehicle. Ace clasped hands with Mercer. “We heard gun fire.”

            “Had local trouble. One of our security guys from the mine had a few friends that were hoping to get some diamonds. They failed.”

“Any casualties I need to report?” Mercer asked.

            “No, sir. We held them off.”

            Mercer looked over and studied the Troopers. “You’ve wiped the fish into shape?”

            “Viper material, and I’m not just saying that. They’ve earned the rank.”

            Mercer turned to one of the other civilian dressed Vipers. “Looks likes its promotion time. Go grab a crate of gear.” The officer turned back toward Ace. “I’ll also put in you get a few more soldiers to help elevate the burden of securing the position.”

            “Just give me a unit of Vipers and the promotion for my Troopers and that will suffice. Cobra Commander’s orders were to remain low key,” Ace said. Having more soldiers also meant more soldiers potentially catching his dispatches with the general should he ever respond.

            “Understood. One unit and the gear.”

            Ace turned to the armored vehicles. “Unload the crates!” The Troopers came forward. Each had a swagger in their step. This had been their first real battle. “You two take the crate they hand us and load it.”

            Mercer stepped forward, motioning the Viper that was carrying the gear over. “Actually, I’m going to give you two squad leaders along with the additional unit. Even if the Troopers are the material we want them to be, it wouldn’t hurt them to have some experienced leaders to round them out further.”

            Ace gave a nod. “I think my training is good enough, but I understand your reasoning.”

            With a slight smile, Mercer slapped the crate. “Tell them they’ve earned this, but don’t let it go to their heads.”

            “Understood, sir,” Ace said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{10}-

 

            Beach Head walked up to the counter. “I’d like four large coffees, black please.” Sliding the debit card, he stood off to the side waiting for his order. He, along with his squad, had been following the general at a distance for three days. It didn’t appear the man was in any hurry.

            Beach Head winked at the cute girl attendant with bleached hair then made his way out of the coffee shop and back onto the street. As he made his way to the post, he paused by the general’s rented car. It was the same car he had rented in the beginning of this case, while the Joes had switched out their cars, least the suspect notice the same two cars following him for hundreds of miles.

            With a yawn, Beach Head walked over to the first room they had rented. “Coffee, Sneak Peek.”

            The soldier opened his door, and took his cup. His room was across from the general’s. “Thanks, I’ve been watching that door all night to make sure he doesn’t give us the slip. I’ll take Falcon’s to him so you can hurry back.”

            “Thanks. Do you have reason to suspect he’s on to us?” Beach Head asked.

            “Not really, just a worry.”

            Beach Head understood that. “Well, we best move before he comes out, and discovers us.” Sneak Peek nodded, and hurried back into his room.

            Beach Head walked to the stairs and went up to the second floor to their motel room. They had made sure the door was covered, and the general’s vehicle. Inside, Recondo was still sawing logs. “Hey, sleeping beauty,” he kicked the bed which produced a snort. “It is o six hundred, wake up.”

            The man got out of bed, and immediately reached for his coffee. “Anything new?”

            “Not unless you consider having the finest fast food coffee as a development.”

            After Recondo took a long draw of his coffee, he sat the cup down. “I suppose I’ll hit the ‘all you can eat breakfast,’ you want anything?” The man dropped to the floor and did a set of pushups.

            “Just the usual will be fine,” Beach Head grabbed his coffee, and took a swing of it himself. By now it was considerably cooler than he liked it, but slurped it anyway.

            About five minutes later, Sneak Peek spoke into the com-link. “General’s up and heading to the breakfast bar.”

            “Roger that, did you catch that Recondo? Recondo?” He glanced over to see the man’s com-link on the night table. “Sneak Peek, prepare for possible engagement with the general.      Looks like our cover is about to get blown,” he hurried out the door and down the steps. His side arm was calling his name, but there were too many civilians about to even consider that.

            “Roger that,” Cover Girl said, half awake.

*      *      *

            Zartan locked the door behind him. As he went to the office to return the key, he saw one of the men from D.C. with a plate of food. They had been following him! He had wondered why none of the Joes had visited to check up on him and considered this possibility. The soldier, at seeing him, dropped the plates. Everyone in the breakfast area turned towards them.

            Zartan’s gun was in the car!

            A second man, also from D.C. came down the stairs. Without delay, he spun around, and began to ran, using his newly activated prepaid phone. “Zandar and Road Pig, I got Joes on my tail,” Zartan said.

            “Roger that brother, we’re on our way!” They had been trailing him for days since he had waked and called them, but they were not vigilant enough to notice a group of soldiers following him. Idiots!

            Three more Joes were at his car waiting for him. It was the couple that had passed him when he’d first woke up. He was cut off!

            “Looks like the general is still in enemy hands. Look here, you’ve got nowhere to run so why not just give up?” the leader of the group asked. By the way he had his hands, he was armed but didn’t have it pulled.

            “You bunch of fools! You really think I didn’t have a backup plan in case something like this happened?” Zartan forced himself to laugh.

            Two bikers slid into the parking lot and he was pleased to see his brother and Road Pig, with guns drawn. Only they weren’t pointed at the Joes, instead their weapons were drawn on the people that were watching from the motel waiting area. Like sheep to an open gate, they had been watching the developing events. They never considered themselves to be in harm’s way until now. “There you have it. You can let me go or my men will open fire on the onlookers. The choice is yours.”

            “You bunch of underhanded snakes, we’ll get you for sure,” a southern said.

            Zartan got on his brother’s bike, then grabbed a grenade and threw it at the Joes. “Gun it, now!” They sped away. He looked back and saw the explosion reduce his car and others to ruined hunks of plastic and metal. The Joes laid about where they had taken cover. He laughed as they made it onto the highway.

            Ten miles down the road, the bikers stopped at an abandoned gas station. Zartan threw off the general’s uniform and changed into a set of pants and buttoned shirt, a few taps on the circlet and he was someone different.      

            Road Pig and Zandar would have to do more to change their image. With shaving kits and fake latex faces, they went to work. Ten minutes later, the three of them were dressed in suits and ties trudging along the highway. Police cars raced by, heading to the motel.

            After thirty minutes of walking along the road, they came to a car rental place and rented a car with the general’s debit card.

            On the road, Zandar spoke up. “So what do we do now? We are no closer to learning anything of the Joes than before, and if anyone caught a look of our faces...at least _our_ faces, we might find ourselves on the run from the law for a while.”

            Zartan had already considered that. “I’ll speak with Cobra Commander tonight, he won’t be happy that we’ve failed, but at least he can reassign you two elsewhere. I’ll meet up with Zarana and pull together the next unit. The commander will just have to come up with a different plan for learning about the Joes.”

*      *      *

            Beach Head sat in the detainment room with the rest of his unit. He had explained at least some of what had transpired, but not enough for the local law enforcers. They surrendered to being arrested and followed the directions of the police. He had had Sneak Peek call in the report of all that had happened before the police had arrived.

            Now all they had to do was wait. Recondo stood and paced again. “Would you relax, a little? You’ll see everything will check out, and we’ll be back on the road to the Pit in no time. Just relax.”

            “That is easy for you to say, what if...”

            With a silencing finger, Beach Head stopped the man from continuing. “Sit down, that is an order.”

            With reluctance he sat down. Sneak Peek leaned over. “I had enough time to let Duke know what was going on with the general. If they try to impersonate him again, the Joes will know of it and will take him down.” He said trying to reassure Recondo.

            “I hope you are right,” The man said rolling his hat up in his hands.

            A police officer stepped up to the gate and unlocked it. “Your story checks out with some higher ups. Make sure the next time you soldiers try to take someone down, do it more discreetly.”

            “Thank you, general,” Beach Head said. The police officer raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

            Outside of the cage, Rock n Roll and Heavy Duty were dressed in military dress. “A fine mess the five of you got yourselves in. I don’t see the major being pleased with this,” Heavy Duty said.  

 

“Ease up, Heavy Duty,” Rock n Roll said, “they kept civilians from getting hurt, and that is what matters. The police and news know how to cover the story up.”

            The group got into the large hummer. “Is Hawk back at base?”

            Rock n Roll shook his head. “Not when we left, anyway. Could be there now, though.”

            Beach Head turned to the window and watched the countryside pass by. They had failed to capture Cobra’s operative, but at least Cobra hadn’t learned anything about the Joes. He had to take his wins as he could find them. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{11}-

 

            Kurt watched the countryside of the sparsely peopled lands. There was hardly anything along this highway, besides the occasional farm, motel, or gas station. The vehicle passed long stretches of emptiness 

            Sitting in the back seat, surrounded by his security escort, Kurt went over the details of the mission in his head over and over.

             “Unit two joining unit one, give the password, over.” One of the Tele-Vipers said into the radio.

            Kurt activated his radio. “Uncanian freedom fighter.”

            “Roger, you should have a visual on the next intersection,” the Tele-Viper said.

            At the next intersection, a large moving van, a black jeep, and two large SUVs joined the convoy. Each of the vehicles had members of his units.

            Two semi-trucks followed behind his hummer. Each were cargo containers filled with B.A.T.s. Over the next few exchanges, several other vehicles joined the convoy until his entire major unit joined the convoy. It was an interesting sight to have all his men in various modes of transportation. Let alone the F.A.N.G.s that were stored in another three semi-trucks at the head of the line.

            Kurt wore his solid black uniform, but none of his Viper gear currently. This had to be a fast mission if it was to be successful. Sweep in, strike, and run. If everything went the way it was supposed to they’d cross the Canadian border after mid-night.

            Although all the paper work, and money had kept anyone from asking too many questions, Kurt still worried. Something about this still seemed reckless to him. However, orders were orders. The commander wasn’t one to take foolish risks.

            “Turn here,” Kurt said to the driver. Intel had said this location would be a premium spot to observe the battle.

            The hummer stopped at a ridge that had a view for miles. Getting out of the vehicle, he put on the black bulletproof flak jacket, helmet, red gauntlets, and red face guard. The four other Vipers that made up his security detail followed his example. They wore gray battle suits with red bullet proof jackets and gold mirror masks.  Four hummers pulled in behind his, each unloading six regular Vipers.

            “Viper Unit one and two set up a perimeter at the entrance to the ridge,” One of the Viper battle field officers said. Fourteen men hurried off to follow the orders. The other unit set up a table with a three-dimensional map of the area.

            “How much longer until communication lines are up?” a unit captain asked. He wore blue battle suit and black flak jacket. His silver mirror mask reflected the sun as he spoke to a Tele-Viper.

            The man adjusted his slightly bulky purple helmet. “Just now have all the computer units linked, creating the artificial network for B.A.T. control.”

            His security Vipers were setting up canvas tarps that would hide everyone on the ridge. In five minutes everything was covered and secured.

“Mobile units what is your status?” Kurt asked.

            “We’re at the coordinates, unloading the F.A.N.G.s. We’ll be ready in ten minutes tops.”

            Kurt didn’t like it taking so long, but the Techno-Vipers couldn’t be rushed assembling the mobile Cobra helicopters. “What of the B.A.T. units?” He tapped on his face guard to use the built in binoculars.

            “All are operational, first hundred are almost unloaded.”

            The military installation didn’t seem like the base of the threat he’d heard about. Taking in the sight again he changed his mind. “We go only with the F.A.N.G.s and the B.A.T.s.  Everyone else be ready to move on my mark.”

            The three battle field officers walked over. “What is it?”

            Kurt shook his head. “Not sure, but I have a bad feeling about this.”

            “Understood. So we hit with airstrikes first, then the B.A.T.s follow?” Kurt nodded. “Roger,” the officer said.

            “What of the Cobra Troopers?” a different officer asked.

            “Have them ready to pull out. Let that be the end of it.”

            “EMP will be ready in five minutes, and when that happens, the traditional lines will be cut also,” another Tele-Viper said over the com-link. 

            “Roger that,” Kurt said. “As soon as it is ready, hit them.”

            “Lines are cut, and we have fired the short distance pulse. Thirty seconds and tech will be fine to move in.”

            Those thirty seconds took too long of Kurt’s liking. “F.A.N.G.s hit the base hard and fast. Tele-Vipers be ready to have the B.A.T.s move in. Squads two and three of Cobra Troopers hold the ridge if they respond with aircraft.”

            With his binoculars, he saw the four F.A.N.G.s racing by the base and dropping bombs on the warehouses. The crafts had to fly low to be under detection. It still amazed him that those small helicopters could be transported within simple semi-trucks. Explosions erupted around the buildings.

            “Air units pull out and head back to be packed away. Truck drivers, I want you on the road as soon as they stow the units. B.A.T.s to push forward double time,” Kurt said. A classic blitz.

            A hundred B.A.T.s moved forward with their guns and rocket launchers drawn. They killed the few men who survived the bombing. There were no way these men were the same G.I. Joes he had heard about. From what intelligence had said the Joes had figured out a way to counter the B.A.T.s, but these men didn’t stand a chance.

            As the B.A.T.s were mopping up, a thought struck him. “Tele-Vipers make sure there are no survivors then pull the strings on the B.A.T.s, self-destruct. We evacuate now!” Getting back inside the hummer, Kurt removed his Viper gear. As soon as he was inside his security escort followed.  His orders left the remaining Vipers scrambling to pack up.

            “How soon can the F.A.N.G.s move?” Kurt asked into the com-link.

“I’m working on disassembling them as fast as I can,” a Techno-Viper said over the com-link. Twenty minutes ticked by. “Done.”

            “We move now,” Kurt ordered, and the engine roared to life. The other hummers followed. Things hadn’t worked the way he thought they would. The mission had been a success, but now he had the sudden feeling like a fish that had just swallowed a big hook.

            He clicked on his smart phone and entered the proper code. “Commander, the warehouse was a dud. I sacrificed one hundred B.A.T.s to pull out faster. Our units will regroup at the Canadian border.”

            “Curse that system that Destro had! He put too much faith in it!”

            “Commander, I think the system was correct. The Joes weren’t using the weapons they bought from M.A.R.S. They were storing them here.”

            “So you think they were on to M.A.R.S. supporting us?”

            “Not sure, sir. It would be presumptuous on my end. However, if they didn’t suspect them, they will now.”

            “Sir, all units are clear and on the road.” A Tele-Viper reported though the com-link.

            “Very good,” he glanced to the watch, ten minutes since he gave the order. “Commander, all units are on the road. We will be at the border late tonight. We’ll need transportation to get those trailers onto barges without being inspected.”

            “Hold your units in the States. Disperse them to our key city. The secret base is operational.”

            “Roger that, Kurt, Unit Commander, out,” he turned off the phone. He activated the com-link that would speak to his unit captains at once. “Change of plans. We move to Springfield.”

            All the units acknowledged the change in orders. It was strange to think he would return home. He wouldn’t be able to show his face to any of his family. They couldn’t know that he was alive not yet.

            Being back in Springfield would be a twist of the knife. With a sigh, he glanced out the window and watched the scenery pass by.

*      *      *

            As the chopper touched down, Major Hawk, and the others got off. “Rest up,” he told them as they departed. It had taken longer to get back to base, but he couldn’t subvert protocol. He went down to the communication room. In the room, six of his best techs were working. By the empty energy drinks, discarded wrappers, and various sizes of empty cups of coffee, he knew his soldiers had been working hard and late.

            “Anything to report?” Hawk asked as he picked up a trash can and cleaned off the desks.

            “We’ve been working hard, going over the list you gave us, but we’ve found nothing specific,” Scarlet said.

He felt like hitting something. “Then it was just a setup to get us focused on their false trail.” It made little sense. Why would they plant the list?

            Now that the general was down for a time, Hawk knew they would have issues getting approval to move at all. “I will make a few calls and see if I can come up with anything.”

            “Understood,” the group went back to work.

            Hawk left the room and went to his office. His secretary was working on a few details over the phone. “Hold on a moment,” the brunette lowered the phone. “A package came for you while you were out. I had it scanned for bombs and such, but it appears to just be documents of some sort. Maybe a video… and a phone, I’m not sure. It seemed confidential.”

            Hawk nodded. “I’ll look into it, thanks.” Going into his office, he saw what Macy was talking about. A thick manila envelope sat on his desk. Picking it up, it surprised him how heavy it was. Opening it, he found most of the information they had about Cobra. Along with a hand-written note from the general.

_‘I don’t have a lot of time to say anything, but I fear we were set up in coming to D.C. You were right, but I had to play dumb. I think one if not both of the secret service agents are double agents for Cobra. This was all a ruse to I.D. us._

_I have left another meeting and announced my retirement from the services. I named you General of the G.I. Joes. Giving your involvement, and your own stellar resume all the higher ups agreed with your promotion. All the information I had on Cobra or possible links are in this file. I left no records of the Joes, just in case something like this happened. There won’t be any debate about this new rank, unless it’s someone posing as me. Use this new rank to improve your men and stop Cobra. I also added Falcon and his special ops squad to your ranks. Good luck, General Hawk!_

_-p.s. Yo Joe!’_     

            At the bottom of the letter were several names and numbers of contacts that could be trusted, and two secret agents that could only be contacted by special means. Hawk sat the letter back on his desk. He couldn’t believe this turn of events. However, he would take it and use it.

            Picking up the phone he made his first order; but put it back down. Instead, he went for the envelop. Inside was a file. It would be a better start. Flipping it open, he was surprised to see James McCullen’s information and several articles regarding the man. 

            Apparently the general believed the arms dealer was involved with Cobra. An article showed James being investigated for being involved with several questionable militant groups, but all the charges were dropped.

            Hawk wondered about that. Perhaps Cobra had paid off whoever had been leading the case against McCullen. 

              Another printout showed James’ grandfather winning a case about leaving his private islands uncharted. Did the general think this was connected?

            Hawk walked to the map that had the North Pole and Iceland marked. Iceland would have been a prime location between the North Pole and these islands if they were close to Scotland. This made up his mind, and he went for the phone again, but this time a small sticky note caught his attention.

_The weapons stored in warehouse have surveillance cameras._

            Now it all made sense! The general had the weapons put in a place like the warehouse to see if Cobra attacked. It was bait. The general had known of McCullen’s involvement from the beginning.

            Hawk turned back to the papers, focusing on the envelop he felt the foreign weight inside. Remembering what Macy had said about the phone, he grabbed it and unlocked the phone. There were several text messages.

            Cobra was in Africa!

            Hawk reached for the phone again, hand resting on it, he stopped. What if this was some trap? What if this informant had been discovered and now Cobra was trying to get him to act when he shouldn’t? There were too many variables he wasn’t sure about. He wanted to charge in guns blazing, but he also didn’t want to be played for a fool twice.

            One thing he learned in his dealings with Cobra was to be cautious of what was laid out before him. What if the informant had turned on the general and that was how Cobra had gotten a mole in Washington D.C.?

            Hawk picked up the piece of paper that mentioned the security cameras and called the number listed. After one ring, someone picked up the phone. “General! It’s about time you called! We’ve had some serious activity.”

            “Just a moment, the general was abducted. He resigned and promoted me to the office,” Hawk said. “I got the letter.”

            There was a moment of silence. “That’s protocol. Is this Major Hawk then?”

            “Yes, but if the general’s letter is true, then I suppose I’m the new leader for the G.I. Joes.”

“That is also the protocol, sir. Could you give me your email? I have several clips you need to see. We have proof of Cobra activities. They attacked the base we were watching.”

            Hawk provided his email then hung up the phone. Twenty minutes later, he checked his email and found three different videos and several pictures. He watched the videos and then looked at the images. He hated that good men had died trying to resist Cobra, but he had proof that Cobra was in America, or they had been.

            Hawk walked out of his office and hurried down the hallway to Duke’s workplace. “Duke, we’ve got a lead! I want you to select two officers to have a meeting with James McCullen. I’ve got a reason to believe he’s supporting Cobra.” Hawk tossed the file on Duke’s desk.

            After Duke looked through the file, he nodded. “I’m on it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{12}-

 

            Callender Scotland was a beautiful land with green rolling hills, trees, and the occasional ruin dotting the landscape. All the sights were enough to make the country feel as though it was from a different time. Having ridden through the town, where many of the buildings looked to be many generations old certainly added to the feel. No wonder Europe was called the Old World, Lady Jaye thought.

            It had taken General Hawk two weeks to work out the details that allowed the Joes to enter the country. Even now it felt like she, and the others were walking on eggshells. They couldn’t so much as sneeze without Mark, their international relations representative, giving them a glare when he didn’t know they could see him.

            “Ah, driver there is the road,” their representative said. He was a man of slender weight, bald head, and thick auburn beard. Everything about him screamed proud Scotsman.

            The driver took the left that led them down a long driveway. Stylish trees dotted the area, and a manicured lawn was on both sides of the road. Coming up to the fence, Lady Jaye couldn’t help but whistle. The mansion was elegant, but had the feel of a time long ago. Four security guards made rounds. Two guards at the station gave them clearance, and they continued up the road.

            Reaching the parking area, Lady Jaye, Duke, and Flint were escorted inside by Mark. The inside was just as elegant as the outside. Priceless vases rested on tables with solid marble tops, and dark stained wood that was no telling how old. Thick, elaborate carpets muffled their steps as they made their way to a desk of sorts. Two men, more security, waited for them to approach.

            “Duke and two representatives from the United States to meet with James McCullen. There is a scheduled meeting,” Mark said.

            One of the security men buzzed the business owner who must have given approval. Going through the doors they came into a room that made the halls they had just traversed look plain. Huge, white silk curtains covered enormous windows, and the floor looked to be a fine polished black marble. Near to a dozen chairs lined the room, each must have cost a fortune.

            “Ah, hello my friends.” The man’s thick accent almost made it hard to understand him. The four of them took a seat across from the business owner.

            “Hello, Mr. McCullen.” Lady Jaye glanced around. “This place is beautiful. I am Military Investigator, Elian Smith.” She handed over her card, “This is Ian and Dave, my delegates.” 

            “A pleasure to meet you all and thank you for the complements to my office. It was a gift from my grandfather to my father when he graduated from Oxford University.”

Lady Jaye gave a look around the place again. “This is an office?”

            James smiled. “No, the entire house. I converted it to my offices after my da passed. It looks much older than it is.”

            She smiled.

            The weapons developer leaned back in his chair. “If you have enough money, you can make things appear to be older than they are. But enough of my family and what all I possess, what can I do for you?”

            Jaye took out the file from her pocket. “A short time ago our government purchased weapons from your company. They were stored in a base that was struck by some terrorist group. We understand it isn’t your fault, but it is our duty to investigate possible leads. We were hoping you could shed light on the issue.” She opened the file and produced several pictures detailing the building’s destruction. One image showed the Battle Android Troopers as Beach Head had called them.

            “The damage looks extensive, was anyone killed?” The Scotsman took in the pictures.

            “They killed everyone at that base. No doubt to leave no witnesses.” Duke had ordered her to not reveal that they also had footage from a distant surveillance camera.

            “That is a tragedy,” the Scotsman said, putting the pictures down. “Do you know who did this?”

            “Not a clue. We are keeping it under wraps though. No need to let the public know someone destroyed a military base on American soil.”

            “I see. So you wish to know if I have dealings with these people.” The man sat back in his chair. “I shall tell you something,” he sat the photo down and touched the intercom. “Jana, come in and show our guests what transpired some time ago with Anastasia.”

            Jaye noticed the lady named Jana walk in. She was dressed in a black skirt, and a white blouse. Her short blonde hair was styled in a choppy cut. She stood close to James. “Near to six months ago we had a break in at one of our facilities,” she produced several pictures of the men dressed in blue like the soldiers in Iceland. “They stole several key pieces of technology.”

            Jana placed more pictures on the desk. “The first is a tracking receiver. It was designed as a form of tracking certain predisposed arms. Our selling point was that someone could use it in espionage, or tracking, but as of now no one had invested into the project so it sat in the warehouse until someone stole it.”

Jana moved another picture to the front. “The next item was a crude teleporting device. Fortunately the device was a failure, but we achieved several innovations with the tech and if in the wrong hands the results could be disastrous.”   

            Jaye got what James was implying, “So you think this group who stole your stuff is behind this? How would they know how to trace the signature from your weapons?”

            “I fear that when the item was developed, I had the device calibrated to find any M.A.R.S. tech as a show for the previous weapons development showcase. No doubt they attacked the base thinking it would be a payout of some sort,” James said.

            That didn’t contradict what they knew about Cobra. “I see your point,” she glanced at Duke and Flint. “Do either of you have any questions?”

            “Well, you said this item could find any M.A.R.S. technology, if that is the case, why haven’t they hit other storehouses?” Duke asked.

            The Scotsman shrugged. “Who can say? Perhaps they were watching several installations, and this one had the least amount of security.”

            “I have a question,” Flint said. “How did these men learn of the weapons and or technologies you were developing in the first place? You mentioned a woman named Anastasia.” 

            Jana placed another picture on the table. The picture was of a woman with long dark hair and glasses. “This is Natasha Anastasia, she worked for M.A.R.S. for four years and was just terminated due to an information leak. I believe she went to someone who knew this group, or perhaps she was a member of this group from the beginning and was waiting for the right moment to steal from us. Being one of the most state-of-the-art weapons manufactures it seems everyone wants what we have.”

            Jaye couldn’t think of any more questions and it was clear they had no grounds to further question the arms manufacturer. “It sounds like a random act of misfortune.” Jaye glanced to Flint and Duke.

            Flint stood, “Well, it would be good for us to be going. We appreciate your willingness to help us in this investigation.”

            After shaking hands, the group left the mansion. It was interesting to see how Mark had reacted to their sudden withdrawal. Perhaps the man was eyes and ears for someone.

*      *      *

            James sat back in the chair and waited for the all clear from the Tele-Viper in the hidden room. The phone rang twice, confirming that the soldiers were no longer on the mansion grounds. “It is strange how they up and left from the meeting.”

            Baroness removed the fake hair, and the false face. “I do not like it.”

Nor did he. “When special agent Mark gives his report, I want to know if any information was gleaned why they left while we were still in the middle of the conversation. They were searching for something, but I’m sure I gave them the slip. Even if they see through the lies, they have no proof that could stand in a court.”

            The Baroness stalked out of the room. Sometimes just watching her walk away was enough to make him sweat! Taking a breath, he walked to the bookcase, and pulled the hidden lever. With a _click_ , the bookcase swing open. Walking down the hallway, he came to a set of blast proof doors and a retinal scanner. Having been confirmed, the doors opened. A flight of stairs descended into his underground testing and manufacturing facility. This huge installation was where all the top secret projects were created by his most trusted engineers.

            At the bottom of the stairs, he opened the door with his special badge. The huge hanger was the length of ten football fields. On the left ten H.I.S.S. tanks were at various stages of completion, on the right an equal number of A.S.P.s were in a similar state. Six Techno-Vipers all in layered purple armor, and complex helmets stepped forward.

            “We’ve been moving along building the tanks you brought us here for. Destro wants these finished as soon as possible.”

            James had let none of his soldiers learn that Destro and he were the same man. “As long as that silver headed dolt pays me I could not care less,”

            “Destro and the Commander haven’t been late yet have they?” The lead Techno-Viper asked.

            “No, they haven’t, and I intend to keep it that way.” He walked passed by the men, who he knew when he was out of earshot would mock him. It didn’t bother him all that much. It just proved how good his cover was.

            When James reached the second elevator, he entered his voice command, and descended fifteen feet. Walking into the subway, was his personal monorail train that would take him to his base. Sitting in the driver seat, he turned on the ignition, and the train shot forward. Within thirty minutes, he had traversed to the old McCullen castle. Above ground the castle was little more than ruins, a parting gift from the English over six hundred years ago. However, below ground Castle Destro stood strong.

            Stopping the train and getting out, he walked over to the hand scanner, then after the first door opened another retinal scanner followed. When the door opened, he flipped on a light and found his black battle suit, the silver helmet, gloves and matching boots. Donning the clothes, he at last placed the mask over his face. 

Once again, he was Destro. Walking to the back part of the room he activated a second door and entered his command post. The room had four Tele-Vipers working hard.

            “Connect me to the Commander,” he ordered.

            Not two minutes later, Cobra Commander’s image materialized on screen. “Report.”

            “The meeting didn’t last as long as I would have liked, but I am sure we have enough pictures from those three to give Tomax something to go off of. They claimed to be from a branch of military investigations.”

            “We will discover who they are soon enough. Do you think you threw them off of our trail?”

            “I am not sure. Something happened that shut down the conversation. I do not know what, but I am sure they haven’t been able to see through my cover story.”

            “You know better than to assume, Destro. How goes the order?” He was glad the commander humored him with his cover story.

            “The order is coming along well enough. It will still be a few weeks before we can test the vehicles.”

            “Very well. Command out,” the image on screen dissolved.

*      *      *

            Hawk looked at the phone. Twice he had put the pin code in and studied the message.  _Cobra is in North Africa. Killed two owners of a mine. Research Higher International Science Systems. What are my orders? Botched guerilla fighters. Look into an attack in northern Africa. Still awaiting orders._

            If he didn’t handle this right, then he could find the Joes in a worse situation. The last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize the safety of his men. However, if Cobra was there and had murdered people, then he had to do something even if it put his soldiers at risk.

            Opening the phone again, he clicked the text icon.  _What are your coordinates? I’ll see what I can do, but I have to get permission to act._

            Hank sat the phone down. What was the time difference between here and there?

            The phone vibrated and Hawk unlocked the phone. He studied the coordinates and the short message. If it was true, then they needed to hurry. Picking up the phone, he called the proper channels to get clearance to enter the foreign country.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{13}-

 

            The commander sat on his throne as he listened to the details of the submarines arriving. He had wanted more than just a skeleton crew here, and until they could complete more construction, having submarines patrolling the area in shifts would be the only way he could have more men. Yet, a bigger prize was on board this sub.

            “I want the sub on the monitor,” the commander ordered. The monitor came on, and the submarine came into view. “Excellent.”

As things stood now, he felt too exposed. If the Joes found this base again, they might catch him. Those thoughts had prompted his expanding this base despite Destro’s reassurances. After the blunder with the military base, the commander had to be more cautious he had been too confident too eager for the battle to come.

            The Tele-Viper turned. “The submarine will dock in five minutes, Commander.”

            “Superb,” he turned to give someone the bridge command for the time being, but there was no one there to be a second in command beside Doctor Venom. The doctor was busy elsewhere at the moment. He turned to one of his personal guards. “You, what is your name?”

            “Steven sir,” the man saluted.

            “I hereby name you a unit commander,” he needed a few more of those anyway now he had fifteen supreme units. “You will command the bridge until I return.”

            The man was overwhelmed. “Sir, yes sir!”

            “The rest of you with me.” The three guards followed him to the elevator down to the bottom floor, and through the series of connectors until they came to the major air lock. Above the doorway the light turned green meaning the sub had docked. “Just to be safe, I want weapons close if this is an attack,” one could never be too safe.

            Three Troopers in blue along with their Trooper Officer dressed in gray came in. The Troopers pushed a medical bed forward. An old man dressed in a t-shirt and shorts was strapped to it.

            “So this is the general of the accursed G.I. Joes! Take him to the brig.”

            The three Troopers followed one of his personal guards. The commander turned to the officer. “Report.”

            “Sir, we picked up the general from Xamot nearly a month ago.”

            “Very well, once the general is secure I want your men back on the sub and making rounds.”

            “Yes sir,” the Trooper Officer hurried after his squad.

            The commander returned to the bridge to find his new Unit Commander standing with the Tele-Viper. He had been watching the general being secured in the brig. The man had been a good choice. “I want the pins, equipment, and metals for my latest Unit Commander,” the commander ordered one of the Tele-Vipers.

“Yes sir,” The man hurried off

“Your next assignment Steven, is finding me a replacement for your former position.” He said as he handed the red face and arm guards when the Tele-Viper returned.

“Yes sir,” Steven said.

 

            Clasping his hands behind his back, the commander saw that they secured the general in the brig. “I will check on our guest. Notify me of any changes.” The commander walked to the elevator. Two floors down, he walked into the brig and found the general moved to a chair. He was cuffed and bound to the seat.

            “Ah, hello General Flagg. You look more alert than when you arrived here.”

            The man’s eyes showed no fear. “Do your worst Snake! I am not afraid to die for protecting my country!”

            “I am sure you will suffer many unspeakable things, from broken fingers, to flaying skin to protect your soldiers.”

            Still the man didn’t flinch. “Whatever you want, I won’t give it up. You want information, you best get in line!”

            Laughing, the commander shook his head. “I won’t try to fool myself into thinking I will get any information.” At a nearby table, the commander picked up a large needle and syringe. “What I want from you is something you have no control over.” He grabbed the man’s arm and stuck the needle in his vein and withdrew blood.

            “What do you want my blood for?”

            “Oh, so you plan on denying me information, but demand me to tell you what I intend to do? How very unthoughtful of you, General Flagg.” The commander waved the vile before the general. “What if I told you I would take your blood and use it for some ghastly experiment? Perhaps research on some new disease or biological weapon? Secrets are secrets for a reason, General.” The commander gave him a mocking salute.  Neither were his plan.

            “I don’t care, just hurry and kill me,” the general said looking away.

            “I am afraid you forget where you are, and who is in control here.” Taking the blood and splattering it on the floor. “Oh silly me! I spilt it. Looks like I will need more,” he jammed the needle back into the man’s arm. This time the man grunted with trying to control the scream that was on his lips.

            “Wh-whatever you want you’re not getting it from me.”

            The commander held up the vile, “It’s already too late, I have what I want,” and with that he turned around and left the general. Outside, with the door closed, he handed off the vile to one of his guards. “Dispose of this, I don’t care how.”

The guard took the vile and went to the nearby airlock, releasing the vile out into the ocean. If the general thought he had got what he already wanted, then the suspense and fear of what could be would fill the general’s mind. He would concoct his worse fears into reality. It would be in that fear when the commander would strike, as stubborn as the man was, the commander knew how to manipulate him into doing what Cobra needed.    

*      *      *

            It had taken General Hawk four days to get approval from the navy to allow the Joes to use a local aircraft carrier to use as a staging platform for this offensive. A whole week had passed to get the approval from the local African government to allow the Joes on their soil. It would be another day before all his men would be here, thus he couldn’t move against Cobra yet.

            Hawk felt like he was moving against a huge wave. Now he understood why things took so long just to do the most basic actions.  He used to think it was only because the bureaucrats wanted to take their sweet time and while true to a degree; it had more to do with protocol between countries.

            “General Abernathy,” the captain stepped forward. “Six helicopters have arrived and given proper clearance.”

            “Very good,” he walked out onto the deck, as the choppers landed. Roadblock’s unit jumped out. Followed by Falcon and his rag tag unit. Leatherneck, Beach Head’s corporal, was leading his group while Beach Head was in temporary suspension. The bureaucrats had demanded some disciplinary action be given to the captain after the events at the motel.

            Glancing down to his watch he noted the time. “Captain, I was wondering if I could have air support when I need it.”

            “My carrier is at your disposal. Although I ask you not to scratch the paint too much.”

            “We’ll do our best.” Hawk laughed at the man’s joke.

*      *      *

            Duke’s chopper landed on the helipad. It was hard going trying to sleep on a floor but he was familiar enough with it. Flint seemed to have taken it well by sleeping close to Lady Jaye, but it appeared that she didn’t seem to mind all that much; by her position they might have purposely slept close.

            With a quick shake he woke the two love birds. “Morning, we’re on the carrier.” 

            “When did we land?” Lady Jaye asked as she stretched.

            “About two minutes ago.” Duke said, going to the door and opening it. It was still dark outside, and the stars were out.

            “What time is it?”

“O three hundred,” the pilot said as he killed the engines.

            The trio got out of the chopper and walked down the runway. Six jet fighters appeared to be primed and ready for action. Four helicopters looked to be ready too. A small crew saw that everything was tended to before they launched later.

            Down in the mess hall the company was already having breakfast. Snagging a plate himself, along with a much-needed cup of coffee, Duke asked around until he found the general. Going into his makeshift room the two sat down.

            “So what is our course of action?” Duke broke his biscuit and mopped up some runny yoke.

            “Lift ticket, Airborne, and Wild Bill will take you in deep to the coordinates. Six fighter jets will give air support when needed, while everyone else will be infantry. I have a few dune buggies that will get you through the sand and a tank or two, but the rest is up to us.”

            “So we hit the ground running, hit them hard and fast, and hope they don’t have a thousand of those androids?” Duke asked.

            “I think there will be enough Joes who have the required weaponry to handle those things. Between the weapons, and air support I think we’ll be covered.”

            A thousand thoughts ran through his head then, but Duke dismissed them all. “All right, so what is the aim besides taking down this installation?”

            “Well, the hope is we get our hands on the highest ranking officer. It turns out he’s a double agent that the general planted. With Flagg captive the man’s cover is at risk so that is our primary mission. Anything else besides taking down this base and getting Ace out of there is icing on the cake.”

            “This double agent must be how Flagg was so convinced Cobra was a threat.”

            The new general nodded. “You will lead them in this since I am not allowed to be on the field. I hate that I won’t be with you in this.”

            “Sometimes rank has its own burdens,” Duke said.

            “I suppose so. You best make ready.”

Finishing his meal, he took the tray back to the washers. At o five hundred hours, everyone was dressed, locked and loaded. Seven units were what this battle would consist of, with one of those being air support unit. Making sure he had all the things he needed, Duke got onto the chopper. Within ten minutes they were in the air and flying over the last few miles. A carrier plane, which held the six dune buggies, and two tanks followed.

            After three miles of flying over the countryside, the carrier plane landed, and the Joes who would ride in the vehicles buckled up. Within twenty minutes the plane was back in the air, and the scouting units were mobile. The tanks would hang back along with two of the helicopters and the rest of the Joes. Duke had given himself command of the first wave while Flint had the second.

            Duke thought it was a good thing that Beach Head wasn’t here. The field leader would have never heard the end of having Beach Head being a part of the second wave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{14}-

 

            “Duke, we have a visual,” Red said.

            It was good having some of his men back with him. “Roger that. Roadblock, your unit will move forward and take out those sentries—”

            The morning sky lit up. “Forget that order, Roadblock. So much for a sneak attack,” he spoke into his com-link.

            Automatic fire erupted from two different points. “We need those tanks here fast!” Duke said as he jumped out of the buggy, he looked over to the driver, “Tripwire, see about drawing their fire with the buggy.” The all-terrain vehicle zoomed off.

            “Cover Girl, what is your status?”

            “The tanks are on their way, we had hoped to be in a better position before the fighting started.”

            “Roger that,” Duke thought he saw movement in the foliage of a nearby oasis. It was then that four robots came out. “Come and get some!” He pulled out his regular ammo clip and slammed the special bullets in. The blue tracer of the bullet almost blinded him. Rapid explosions ripped into the night. Red and O’Brian joined him.

            “That was for Dalton!” Duke shouted. Taking out a grenade, he released the pin and hurled the explosive where the robots had come from. The ground erupted, sending sand, trees, and dirt flying. If there was anyone there, they were dead now.

            “Duke, we’re pinned down over here. O’Brian is down, not sure how bad he is,” Dusty said through the com-link.

            “Flint, how far are you? We need your, Leatherneck’s, and Roadblock’s units here pronto.” Shooting off a few rounds, he ducked behind a fallen tree. He switched back to regular rounds. He couldn’t afford to waste those new bullets.

            “Be there in a sec,” Leatherneck said.

            The sound of unfamiliar vehicles got his attention. “Air unit, I repeat, air unit, it sounds like there are some unfriendly aircraft in the air.” Glancing to the sky, he saw two aircraft rise from the forward position. “We will need air support!”

            The two jets raced off toward where the air support would come from. “The snakes are heading your way.”

            “Roger that, sir,” Wild Bill said through the com-link.

            Duke glanced over to see two of those androids moving on one of his guys. Duke shot a round at one robot then cursed when he realized he didn’t have the right ammo! Cursing, he picked up a stone and hurled it at the androids.

            Two thumps lit up the area and both B.A.T.s exploded when the special bullets hit them. Low Light had just saved Red’s life. Seeing those terrible things blow up was like music to Duke’s ears.

“Tanks are here,” Cover Girl said. Although the constant burp of automatic fire filled the morning air, the roar of the battle tanks drowned everything.

            “Great, you see that fifty cal? I want it toast! There is another so you know about twenty feet away,” Roadblock said from the com-link.

            “I see them, if you are in my line of sight, best to get out of the way!” She said.

            The tank unleashed a round, and the post went up in smoke. Whoever had manned that station were taken care of. “Once that other is down, I want Leatherneck’s unit to cover the position.”

            “Roger that,” Leatherneck said as the other tank came into view. A couple dune buggies followed behind his tank.

            “Air support, we need covering fire if we’re going to make that push into the base,” Duke said.

            “Not sure about that air support,” Wild Bill said. “These snakes make great dog fighters. Our crafts are no match for them. They shot lift Ticket, and Airborne down.”     

            He wanted to know if they had escaped, but couldn’t spare the time to worry over them. “Call in the fighter jets and knock them out of the sky!” Duke said as he unloaded another clip. Two enemy soldiers fired back.

            “Roger that,” Breaker said. A moment later he came back on, “Fighters are on their way, Duke.”

            “Cover Girl, how is that other position coming? I might have to have you cover us until the air support shows up.”

            “I’ve hit both positions, and took down their sentry gunners, but there are still rockets raining down on us. Looks like I lost one of my treads.”

            “Roger that.” Terrific. “Leatherneck, move on my position. The red flare is my location,” Duke said. He pulled out the flare and launched it into the sky.

            “Understood,” Leatherneck said.

            The small all-terrain vehicles sped over. Roadblock and Heavy Duty jumped off the buggies. “Where is the rest of your unit?” Duke asked.

            “I have them watching over Cover Girl’s tank since it’s grounded. We’ve taken out their two main defensive positions, but those blasted robots are pushing us back on the flank.”

            “Hit that hill over there, Leatherneck,” Duke ordered.

            With a whistle, the tank blasted the position. “That help?”

            “Yeah, I think so.” Duke stood, “Let’s move!”

*      *      *

            Ace ran over to the computer terminal. If he could access the information files, he might get the Joes a list of Cobra locations. It was a long shot, but it was worth the risk.

            “What are you doing, Captain?”

            Ace turned to see one of the squad leaders studying him. The Viper’s hand was on his sidearm. “I’m trying to help gain control of the area. If we can secure the location, we might withstand this attack.”

“That’s the security access codes. There isn’t anything relevant in that file, sir.” The gun came out of the holster, but Ace stepped into the Viper and knocked the gun out of the other’s hand. With a snarl, the Viper pulled out his knife, but Ace was faster, burying his own blade deep in the soldier’s chest.

            With a grunt, the soldier fell to the ground. Two of Ace’s promoted Vipers came in. “The Joes have taken out—” Ace threw his knife and killed one Viper.

            “Traitor!” The other Viper leapt at him. The Trooper landed two good hits in Ace’s side. “Help! Our captain is trying to betray Cobra!”

            A Tele-Viper ran into the chamber and went to the terminal. “He tried to download a file about Cobra’s locations. Ha! That’s a Trojan horse. If you download that, it erases and corrupts anything he downloaded,” the Tele-Viper said.

            Ace grunted when the Viper’s knee slammed into his side, knocking the wind out of him. “Get everyone else out of here! I’ll deal with him!”

            Getting up, Ace struck the Viper in the breadbasket, giving him a few precious seconds to recover. “Everyone retreat. The base has been compromised, our unit captain has betrayed us. Repeat, all units that still live retreat!”

            The Tele-Viper imputed a code and a small fire erupted from the transportable computer. The Tele-Viper struck him before he could block the punch, ringing his bell. “You deserve to die.”

            Before he finished Ace off, the Tele-Viper stopped. “What’s that say it again?” With a curse, the Tele-Viper ran for a tablet and hurried outside. The loyal Viper recovered and attacked Ace.  

*      *      *

            Duke crouched behind the rock as bullets tore into the stone. Bits and pieces rained on him, as he lowered himself further. He ignored the protest of his knees.

            Movement caught his eye, and he saw one of the android troopers looping around, attempting to box him in. With a snarl, he shot the robot down.

            A blue streak passed overhead his position, and another explosion lit up the area.  The gunfire that had him penned down stopped. Straightening, he risked a look, and found the way clear. Before he could move to the next position, Roadblock and Heavy Duty rejoined him at the stone.

            “We’ve cleared this area,” Roadblock said.

            “Good, what vehicles do we have?”

            “Nothing. Leatherneck’s tank is down. This will have to be a foot push,” Roadblock said. “Whatever aircraft we have left is drawing those planes off us.”

            “All right,” Duke checked the way. “Who do we have left that can take part in the push?”

            “Us three. Everyone else is down, or they’ve used up all their special ammo. If we run into those B.A.T.s then they’d be toast,” Heavy Duty said.

Duke checked his clip. He still had six left. He pulled out his last clip and counted twenty of the special bullets. “Let’s hope they don’t have too many more of those androids. On three.”

            The three soldiers moved at a crouch, keeping as low as they could. At the guard position, he wasted a round, blasting the position. A man’s screamed then died after a few seconds. “Best not to look,” Duke grabbed Heavy Duty and pushed him away.

            A dozen yards from the guard position, they reached a cave. Inside, the smell of melted plastic and fabric was strong. A grunt drew his attention to the back area, two soldiers were fighting each other. “Both of you stop!”

            One soldier got the other in an arm bar and slammed the other onto the ground. “I’m General Flagg’s plant. Codename Ace.” The other soldier struggled to get free, but Ace had him.

            Duke pulled out zip ties and cuffed them both to be on the safe side. “Is this everyone?”

            “I understand you’ve got to do this, but please get this mirror mask off me! Now that my cover is blown, I never want to wear this garbage again,” Ace said.

            Duke studied the mask then pulled it off and took the helmet off. A red-headed man was covered in sweat. “This Viper sent the others away. Only a Tele-Viper that was controlling the B.A.T.s remained at the security position.”  

            “You’re a traitor,” the other soldier said.

            Ace regarded the Cobra soldier. “Your entire army is made up of mercenaries, militant factions and traitors to their county—”

            Duke held up his hand, ending the discussion. “Drop it. Let’s move out.” The leader of the Joes tapped his com-link. “Hawk, we’ve cleared the base. Looks like Cobra split, but I rescued Ace and captured a survivor.”

            “That’s great, Duke. Secure the site. I’m heading to the mine to investigate the possible connection between it and Cobra.”

            “Understood. All right, let’s move,” Duke said. The soldiers escorted the two captives out of the hideout. Outside, the battlefield was silent save for the occasional snap and pop of the burning android remains.

            “Duke, do you copy?” Lift-Ticket asked.

            Duke stopped. “Roger, what’s your status?”

            “Those two planes high tailed it out of here a few seconds ago. It took everything I had to keep them off me. They shot down the jets, Airborne, and Wild Bill. They’re alive.”

            Duke walked again. “I’m glad to hear that. We’re gathering at the entry point.”

            “Understood, be there shortly, Lift-Ticket out.”

            Duke activated his com-link so everyone could hear and repeated the orders. “Roadblock, gather a group of about eight and secure the area.”

          “Got it,” the large soldier said as he hurried away.

When the Joes collected at the rallying point, he looked out over the battlefield. The battle had been short, but so much destruction had taken place. Cover Girl and Leatherneck joined the group. The UN would have a time cleaning up all the busted equipment.

            “How many did we lose?” Duke asked.

            Lift-Ticket walked over. “None of our regulars, but the jet fighters that the carrier loaned us were shot down. They lost four of their men.”

            Duke shook his head, then looked over watching as Wild Bill was helped over by Airborne, as his leg looked mangled. “Don’t give me that look, it’s not as bad as you think,” Wild Bill said.

            “Lift-Ticket, get Wild Bill to the carrier so Doc can look at his injuries,” Duke said.

            “Got it,” the pilot said.

 

 

 

-{15}-

 

           Hawk lead a unit of Joes on the road in jeeps he’d borrowed from the carrier. He met the police, and together they drove to the Cobra controlled mine. Once the officers showed their police identification, the guards at the entrance allowed them in the mine grounds.

            Hawk wasn’t sure which building was the main building, but went to the tallest. A sign saying ‘main office’ in English made him smile. Hawk jumped out of his jeep as it parked and hurried inside with his sidearm drawn. Two soldiers followed him in with guns drawn. A few steps behind them was the police. Seeing the armed soldiers and officers startled the secretary.

            “Don’t shoot me, please,” she spoke in broken English, holding her hands up.

            The elevator doors opened. “What is the meaning of this? Who do you men think you are doing barging in here?” a man asked. He chewed on the end of his cigar as he stepped forward. Seeing the sidearm, he held up his hands. “Are you robbing me?”

            “No, we’re not robbing you,” an officer said. “We are the police along with a special corps of U.S. soldiers.”

            “Then what are you doing here with guns ready to shoot people?” the man asked.

            The officers looked at Hawk. “I am with a special task force that is investigating the deaths of Andrew and Quil. Are you the CEO of Higher International Science systems?”

            “No! My corporation bought the rights to the mine two days!” The dark haired man said. “I am Saden Hes.”

            At hearing the name, the two officers lowered their guns. “Saden Hes owns much here.”

            Hawk had a bad feeling about all this. He lowered his pistol, but didn’t put it away. “I have word that two men were killed here about a month and a half ago,” Hawk said. “A man going by the name of Xamot came here with three Americans, killed Andrew and Quil, hid their bodies, and took over the mine. Now you’re telling me you bought this mine two days ago? That’s very convenient. Maybe you’re working with Cobra.”

            Everyone in the room went quiet. “You dare insult me?” Saden Hes said. “I have done nothing wrong. If anything you are the ones that are in the wrong here. I have papers to prove what I say.”

            Hawk ordered his soldiers to stand down. “Let me see it. Anyone can make a claim but that doesn’t make it so.”

“Where is your warrant? I will show the paper work. Ah, I see.” The man clasped his hands behind his back. “You don’t have any paperwork or proof. All you have is speculation.” Saden Hes chewed on his cigar. “I demand you leave this place immediately. Until you have the proper documents what you’re _doing_  is illegal.” At that the man spun on his heel and walked back into the elevator. “See yourselves out at once or I’ll have my security deal with you.”

            Saden Hes was right. Hawk had been betting that Cobra would try to flee giving him probable cause, but they had outsmarted him. With a growl, he turned and left the building, everyone following him.

            Back in the jeep, he made a phone call. “Did you find out anything?” Duke asked.

            “Cobra has already shed their skin here. They’ve disappeared.” Hawk slammed his palm on his armrest.

            “Come back to the carrier,” Duke said.

            Hawk let out a sigh of frustration. “I’m on my way.”

*        *       *

            Samuel stood behind the false wall he had installed three weeks ago. On the camera monitor’s he saw Saden Hes engage the Joes. He listened to what the oil prince said, making sure he didn’t betray Cobra. As soon as the Joes had sought permission to enter Africa, Cobra’s point of contact notified Xamot. Suspecting a traitor, the leader of the Crimson Guard had told Samuel to say nothing of the coming Joes to see if they would flush the traitor out.

            The paperwork to transfer the mine to another buyer had come shortly thereafter. After some aggressive negotiations, Saden Hes had arrived to manage the facility until after the Joes were gone.

            The elevator doors opened. “There, it is done. Those soldiers are gone. You ca—” Saden Hes looked around to the empty room. On the desk was a briefcase filled with money. The oil prince walked over, opened the case and counted random stacks of bills.

            The secret door opened and Samuel stepped out of the shadows. “You have done as we requested,” at hearing Samuel’s voice, Saden Hes dropped the stack of bills and held up his hands.

            “I have… does this mean I’m free to go?” Saden Hes asked.

            “In three weeks a Camen Dain will arrive at this facility with instructions of what to do with the diamond mine. Only then can you leave and take your money with you.”

            “He will take over the production of the mine? What of my percentages?”

            “C.H.E.S. will remain in charge of the mine on paper, while Higher International Science Systems will maintain their control of production. You will still get ten percent.”

“Twelve,” Saden Hes said.

            “We can always dispose of you,” Samuel pulled out his gun and aimed it between the oil prince’s eyes. “Don’t underestimate Cobra, Saden Hes.”   

            “I will remember the threats you and your Cobra Commander have given me and my family. I always repay what is owed, and—”

            Samuel moved his gun and shot the oil prince in the outer part of his shoulder. “It’s best if you get that looked at. I am counting on you remembering Cobra’s threats and  _our_  promises. Now that the Joes are gone go to the medic we keep on retainer.”   

            With a growl, Saden Hes walked out of the room. When the elevator doors closed, Samuel turned to the terminal. Xamot appeared on the screen. “Saden Hes has fulfilled his duties. Though I must mention he threatened Cobra.”

            “I’m not worried about some sniveling oil prince. All the money in the world won’t save him if we turn our eyes on him,” Xamot said.

            “Perhaps a corporate takeover is called for in his case? His income is twelve million annually. That would help High International Science Systems.”

            “I note your recommendation. If Saden Hes continues to be a thorn in our side, we will do just that, but for now leave him be.”

            “As you wish,” Samuel saw an emergency call coming in. “Allow me to answer this, Xamot.” He closed the link and answered the telephone line.

            “This is Squad Leader Reactor and what’s left of the African Unit. Requesting permission to regroup at the mine.”

            “Negative, the Joes know of our connection,” Samuel said. “They will watch this installation for a time.”

            “Understood. What are my orders?”

            “What is your location?” Samuel asked.

            “Two miles south of the mine. Me and seven Vipers, and two Tele-Vipers remain of the outpost.”

            Samuel thought for a moment. “Head to Cape Town. I will arrange a place for you to stay in. Once everything is worked out, I’ll have you reassigned.”

            “Very well, Africa unit out.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{16}-

 

            Ace sat in the aircraft’s brig. In another cell the captured Viper sat in silence. At first, the soldier had threatened him with many tortures and insults, but those had stopped a while ago.

            “Do you think...they will execute me for what I’ve done?”

            “It is hard to say. Maybe not if you help them. Perhaps they’ll can cut you a deal. That seems like a possibility, seeing as how much they need Cobra intelligence,” Ace said.

            “Do you want to know why I joined Cobra?”

            “Sure,” At least now he wasn’t cussing him every other sentence.

            “I joined Cobra because I _believe_ Cobra Commander will change the world for the better.”

            “How do you think he will accomplish that? If he does so, it will be with bloodshed. You saw what happened. Making a better world? I wonder what that would look like. All dictators say they are working to do something for the betterment of the world, but few achieve even some of what they promise, and that usually comes at the price of others.”

            “You don’t know what it is like… I struggled to make sense of my life, I was a nobody, but joining Cobra I became a basic Trooper and went straight on to be a Viper by _your_ training. I could have made Trooper Officer in a few months if I continued to prove myself. I had a future!”

            “What did you do before you joined Cobra?”

            “Would you believe it if I said I was a busboy at my uncles’ restaurant? I made twelve bucks an hour. My girlfriend was a waitress there… until she dumped me.”

            “It doesn’t surprise me, I think many people have—” He trailed off, when he heard the door open.

            “Ace, you’re coming with us,” the M.P.s said.

            Getting out of the cell, made him feel optimistic, if just. Now would come the thousands of questions he wasn’t sure he knew the answers to.  As he walked along he tried to think of what all he needed to tell. It seemed there was so much. Going into a room he saw a dark haired man standing by another soldier with blonde hair, Ace took a seat. “What do you want to know, sir?”

            The general folded his arms. “Who leads this group called Cobra?”

            “While there are several men and women in the inner circle of Cobra there is one man who leads the group. I don’t know his real name or what he looks like, but he goes by Cobra Commander. I have seen a man named Destro. He’s got a silver face, and a dark haired assistant named Baroness. There is also a man named Major Bludd, but that was all they exposed me to in my short stay on the island before heading out to Africa.”

“Do you know where the island is?” The blonde-haired soldier asked.

            “No sir, but while I was there, I tried to snoop around without making it appear I was snooping. The island is heavily fortified, way beyond this base here. When I left they had just finished building the B.A.T. factory. There were thousands already build, but there is no telling how many there are now.”

            “Thousands,” the blonde-haired man said.

            “Does Cobra’s force consist mostly of these robots, or any idea to the size of the organization?”

            “I do not know the entire size of the group, but on the island itself there were supreme units being organized. When I left there were ten of these units.”

            “What numbers are we looking at to this supreme unit as compared to what we dealt with this morning?”

            “What you dealt with this morning was a major unit. I was assigned with fifty B.A.T.s, eighteen Vipers, four Strato-Vipers, and three Tele-Vipers. In a Supreme Unit you have eight major units and from what I had heard at least a thousand B.A.T.s.”

            “It sounds like Cobra is far more advanced than we had ever feared,” the dark-haired soldier said.  “To have that many men and the B.A.T.s would be a challenge for the Joes as we stand now.”

            “Do you have any idea how many bases they have?”

            “No, sir I wish I did. Perhaps ten, but no less than three, but that is all guesses.”

            “What of James McCullen? Is he a part of Cobra?”

            “I never heard of him, but that doesn’t count for much. Cobra has a way of maintaining secrecy. No one outside of my unit would know that we were in Africa. It’s one way the commander doesn’t have to worry about someone learning all of Cobra’s movements.”

            “So the other prisoner we caught won’t be much help in finding the other bases… terrific.”

            “Ease up, Duke,” another man said entering. He wore the same desert camo as the rest of the soldiers.

            “What is the report, Falcon?”

            “We’re pulling out and heading to international waters.”

            “All right. Soon we’ll head back to base.”

            A thought came to Ace then. “Sir, I have a chip in me that activates when I am inside the field on the island, it was a security measure. Maybe we could use it to trace the signal.”

            “That’s a good idea,” Duke said.

            “That is a good point, radio Mainframe and see about him getting in here to find, remove, and convert this chip into a transceiver.”

*      *      *

            Duke wiped sweat from his brow as he watched the medics remove the chip. Apparently, removing it didn’t affect it. He had feared that once someone messed with it, the device would malfunction or something.

            The small chip was placed inside a beaker, and Ace’s small incision was closed up. It was a good thing this hardware hadn’t been rigged to kill the host upon being tampered with. Now, came the hard part as Mainframe took the glass and walked into his makeshift tech room. Duke followed along with General Hawk.

            “I know you guys want to get this working, but please allow me to work for some time.” Mainframe closed the door before they could enter the room.

            “I suppose that means we need to find something else for us to occupy our time,” Duke said to the general.

            “I suppose so.” The two walked through the infirmary. Wild Bill was having his leg worked on.

            “We need to look into a better arsenal. I know, we still have limited funds, but we won’t survive if we keep doing things this way,” Duke said.

            “You’re right, and we can’t turn to M.A.R.S. to be the supplier, even if the man was telling the truth, he is hiding something, and I cannot afford to put the men at risk more than we already have,” Hawk said.

            Duke agreed. “So what would you suggest?”

            “There are other weapons developers, perhaps we could take the blue prints from the weapons we have, and see about developing better weapons system.”

            “Isn’t that illegal?” Duke asked.

            “I am sure there is a loop hole somewhere and I’ll find it, and if not we’ll figure out something. We have little of a choice in this,” Hawk said.

            “I agree with you there.” The two walked back to Duke’s temporary office.

*      *      *

            Mainframe called the CIA. “This is special agent Mainframe, clearance level Alpha Charlie B 013. I need satellite images of an area off the coast of Scotland.”

            “That is restricted as per the NATO and UN—”

            “Exodus bravo delta,” Mainframe said.

            “Understood, sir. We’ll have the satellite in position in thirty seconds.” Mainframe hung up the phone after giving the officer his email to send the images to.

            After waiting a full minute, Mainframe activated the transceiver. He watched the screen as the signal scanner he had conceptualized and built attempted to mimic and scan for a trace. For a brief ten seconds several clusters appeared on the screen, but the one he was watching for in northern Scotland drew his immediate attention. That was Cobra’s main base, Ace had said. Now the screen turned black again, but not before he put a sticky mark on the screen giving them an area of one hundred square miles to work with. He then placed a second in the mid-west of the U.S. 

            Mainframe picked up his phone. “Got them, at least a general location narrowed down to one hundred square miles. I got satellite images coming soon that will help us find them.”

            Five minutes later, Duke and Hawk were down in his lab. They got on the phone. While they were talking to several people, Mainframe marked the general coordinates down and send the information to the techs back at the Pit.

*      *      *

            Cobra Commander was sleeping when the buzzer sounded. Rolling out of bed, he put on his gear, and made it to the monitor. “What is it?”

            “Word has arrived from Doctor Mindbender,” a Tele-Viper said. “Someone is tampering with the chip.”

            “Activate the self-destruct! I want those chips destroyed before they discover where we are!”

            “Yes sir, I will send the message right away,” the Tele-Viper said.

            Cobra Commander tried to remember where his soldiers were that had been at the Scottish base and received the chips. Springfield. He would need to have them switched out.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{Epilog}-

 

            Dial Tone felt his phone vibrate. He unlocked it and was surprised to see General Hawk calling. Why would the general be calling all the way from Africa? “What can I do for you, sir?

            After a moment or two delay, Hawk spoke. “The government is all to pieces about something. You remember the coordinates to the military base Cobra hit?”

            “Yes, sir.” He rolled his chair over to the files and looked for the information.

            “I want you to meet up with the new garrison that has taken control of the site and rebuilding the base.”

            “Why me, sir? There are plenty of other men and women capable of this?” Mainframe said.

            “From what I understand of everything, you might find this interesting. Take Sci-Fi with you. Now hurry and get in a plane and get over there.” General Hawk hung up the phone.

            Mainframe worked out all the details and contacted Sci-Fi. The pair were on a plane before the day was half done. When they landed in the airfield, Dial Tone and Sci-Fi thanked the pilot and got out. Walking over to the officers who were waiting for them, Dial Tone greeted them. “What did you want me to have a look at?”

            “You’ll just have to see it to believe it.” The soldiers got in the jeep and drove for a few minutes. When Mainframe saw what was before his eyes, his mouth dropped open. A huge rusted ship was wedged into a mountain. As the jeep stopped, and he got out.

            “How in the world did we miss this?” Sci-Fi asked.

            “One blast caused part of the mountain to collapse, revealing the huge ship. Here he comes.”

            He? Dial Tone turned when he heard the footfalls of a colossal figure make its way to the small group. It knelt down before them. It was a strange creature with blue legs, hands and head, while its torso was red and silver.

            “Greetings, Earthlings. I am called Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots.”

            Mainframe gawked at the silver face. Thousands of questions filled his head. “W-what… I don’t understand…”

            “I’ve scanned your language. I should be able to replicate it.” Optimus Prime looked at the other soldiers. “You still understand me?”

            “We do. He does to,” Sci-Fi said. “He’s just at a loss of words.”

            “I see. Well, as I told the soldiers here. I must warn you. Your planet is in grave danger. We are life-forms from a planet called Cybertron. The Autobots and I have been in a long war with Megatron and the Decepticons. They were with us when we crash landed on your planet.”

            The officer looked at Dial Tone. “I saw over a dozen figures leaving the crash site after the battle with Cobra ended. We believe this was who Optimus Prime is warning us about.”

            “You say he’s dangerous. How so?” Sci-Fi asked.

            “He started a rebellion which reignited a war from long ago and it has raged on Cybertron for hundreds of solar system cycles.”

            “Not sure how long that is, but I bet it’s longer than a day,” Sci-Fi said. “This is awesome.”

            Dial Tone glared at the other Joe. “Oh yeah. Because dealing with Cobra was so easy already, now we have another global threat.”

 


End file.
